No duermas!
by Mayura Dragneel
Summary: Crepypasta de terror y leyendas urbanas con los chicos de Free!
1. No duermas

La historia no es mía, es un crepypasta que me gusta mucho y dije ¿Por que nò? jajaaj así que acá lo tienen con Free!

Este es un POV MAKOTO

* * *

Se supone que la hora de dormir debe ser un momento feliz para un niño cansado; para mí era aterrador. Mientras algunos niños pueden quejarse por ser enviados a la cama antes de que hayan terminado de ver una película o jugar su videojuego favorito, cuando yo era un niño, la noche era algo a lo que temer realmente. En algún lugar de mi mente lo sigue siendo.

Como alguien que ha sido instruido en las ciencias, no puedo demostrar que lo que me pasó fue objetivamente real, pero puedo jurar que lo que experimenté fue terror genuino. Un miedo que en mi vida, me alegro de decir, nunca ha sido igualado. Voy a relatarles todo lo mejor que pueda; tómenlo como mejor les convenga. Yo estaré contento con sólo sacarlo de mi pecho.

No puedo recordar exactamente cuándo inició, pero mi aprensión hacia conciliar el sueño parecía corresponder con haber sido trasladado a una habitación propia. Tenía ocho años de edad entonces, y hasta ese momento había compartido una habitación con mis 2 hermanos pequeños. Como es perfectamente comprensible no entrabamos los tres cómodamente en esa habitación, finalmente me dieron una habitación para mi solo que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la casa.

Era una habitación pequeña, estrecha, y sin embargo extrañamente alargada, lo suficiente como para alojar una cama y un par de muebles, pero no mucho más. Realmente no podía quejarme; incluso a esa edad, comprendía que no teníamos una casa grande y no tenía ningún motivo válido para estar decepcionado, puesto que mi familia era tanto amorosa como protectora. Fue una infancia feliz, durante el día.

Una ventana solitaria daba a nuestro jardín trasero, nada fuera de lo común, pero incluso durante el día la luz que se colaba en esa habitación parecía casi vacilante.

Mientras que mis hermanos recibieron una litera nueva, a mí me dieron la litera que solían compartir. Aunque me sentía mal por tener que dormir a solas, estaba emocionado ante la idea de poder dormir en la cama de arriba, lo que me parecía mucho más audaz.

Desde la primera noche recuerdo una extraña sensación de malestar abriéndose paso desde el fondo de mi mente. Me tumbé en la cama de arriba, observando mis figuras de acción y coches regados sobre la alfombra azul. En tanto batallas y aventuras imaginarias tenían lugar entre los juguetes del piso, no podía evitar sentir que mis ojos estaban siendo lentamente arrastrados hacia la litera de abajo, como si algo se moviera en el rabillo del ojo. Algo que no quería ser visto.

La cama estaba vacía, hecha impecablemente con una manta verde oscuro que cubría parcialmente dos almohadas blancas algo flácidas. No reflexioné más sobre ello en aquel momento, era un niño, y el ruido de la televisión de mis padres deslizándose por debajo de mi puerta me envolvía en una cálida sensación de seguridad y bienestar.

Me quedé dormido.

Al ser despertado de un sueño profundo por algo en movimiento, agitándose, te puede tomar un momento para realmente darte cuenta de lo que está sucediendo. El velo del sueño se cierne sobre tus ojos y oídos incluso cuando estás lúcido.

Algo se movía, no había ninguna duda al respecto.

Al principio no estaba seguro de lo que era. Todo estaba oscuro, casi completamente negro, pero entraba suficiente luz desde afuera como para distinguir los contornos del estrecho y sofocante cuarto.

Dos pensamientos aparecieron en mi mente simultáneamente. El primero era que mis padres seguían en la cama, porque el resto de la casa estaba a oscuras, y en silencio. El segundo pensamiento se concentró en el ruido. Un ruido que obviamente me había despertado.

Mientras las últimas telarañas del sueño se desvanecían de mi mente, el ruido tomó una forma más familiar. A veces el más simple de los sonidos puede ser el más desconcertante; una brisa fría meciendo un árbol, los pasos de un vecino incómodamente cerca, o, en este caso, el simple sonido de sábanas revolviéndose en la oscuridad.

Eso era, sábanas revolviéndose en la oscuridad como si un durmiente perturbado estuviera tratando de ponerse cómodo en la cama de abajo. Me quedé inmóvil, reteniendo el pensamiento de que el ruido era o mi imaginación, o tal vez sólo mi gato buscando en donde pasar la noche. Fue entonces cuando noté la puerta, cerrada como lo había estado antes de que me quedase dormido.

Quizá mi madre había venido a chequearme y el gato se había escabullido en mi habitación.

Sí, eso debió de haber sido. Me volví hacia la pared, cerrando los ojos con la vana esperanza de que pudiera volver a dormirme. Mientras conciliaba el sueño, el movimiento de debajo de mí cesó. Pensé que había espantado a mi gato, pero pronto me di cuenta de que el visitante en la cama de abajo era mucho menos mundano que mi mascota tratando de dormir, y mucho más siniestro.

Como si hubiera sido molestado, descontento por mi presencia, el durmiente perturbado comenzó a revolverse y girar violentamente, como un niño haciendo un berrinche en su cama. Podía oír las sábanas torcerse y girar con una ferocidad cada vez mayor. El miedo se apoderó de mí entonces, no en la misma manera sutil en que lo había experimentado hace un momento, sino que ahora era potente y sobrecogedor. Mi corazón se aceleró en tanto mis ojos se dilataron, escudriñando la oscuridad casi impenetrable.

Dejé escapar un grito.

Como la mayoría de los niños hacen, instintivamente llamé a mi madre. Podía escuchar pisadas desde el otro lado de la casa, pero en cuanto di un suspiro de alivio porque mis padres venían a salvarme, la litera de repente empezó a temblar violentamente como si estuviera siendo sacudida por un terremoto, chocando repetidamente contra la pared. No me atreví a saltar de la cama por temor de que la cosa abajo se me acercara y me atrapara, llevándome hacia la oscuridad, así que me quedé allí, con los nudillos blancos atrayendo las sábanas hacia mí como un manto de protección. La espera me pareció una eternidad.

La puerta finalmente, y gracias a Dios, se abrió de golpe, dejándome inmóvil bajo la luz, mientras que la litera de abajo, el lugar de descanso de mi visitante no deseado, permanecía vacío y silencioso.

Yo lloraba y mi madre me consolaba. Lágrimas de miedo, y luego de alivio, corrían por mi cara. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo el horror, no le dije por qué estaba tan asustado. No puedo explicarlo, pero era como si lo que sea que hubiera estado en esa cama volvería con que siquiera hablara de ello, o pronunciara una sola sílaba de su existencia. Si eso era así en verdad, no lo sé, pero cuando era niño sentí como si esa amenaza invisible se mantuviera cerca, escuchando.

Mi madre se acostó en la cama vacía, prometiéndome que estaría allí hasta la mañana. Eventualmente mi ansiedad se calmó, el cansancio me obligó a dormir de nuevo; pero permanecí inquieto, despertando continuamente al sonido de sábanas revolviéndose.

Recuerdo que al día siguiente quería ir a cualquier parte, estar en cualquier parte, excepto en aquella habitación estrecha y sofocante. Era sábado y pasé jugando afuera muy contento con mis amigos. Aunque nuestra casa no era grande tuvimos la suerte de tener un extenso jardín en la parte posterior. Jugábamos allí a menudo, pues gran parte se había dejado crecer y podíamos ocultarnos en los arbustos, escalar el enorme árbol de sakura que sobresalía por encima de todo, y fácilmente imaginar que estábamos en una aventura fantástica, en alguna tierra exótica salvaje.

Aunque todo era muy divertido, ocasionalmente dirigía mi mirada a esa pequeña ventana; ordinaria, delgada, inocua. En el exterior, el exuberante entorno verde de nuestro jardín acompañado de las caras sonrientes de mis amigos no pudo extinguir la sensación que recorría mi espina dorsal. La sensación de que había algo en esa habitación observándome jugar, esperando la noche cuando estuviera solo, entusiasmadamente lleno de odio.

Puede sonarles extraño, pero cuando mis padres me dejaron solo de nuevo en esa habitación por la noche, no dije nada. No protesté, ni siquiera inventé una excusa de por qué no podía dormir allí. Simplemente entré en la habitación disgustado, subí los pocos escalones hacia la cama de arriba y luego esperé. Ahora que soy adulto estoy contando a todos acerca de mi experiencia, pero incluso a esa edad me sentía casi tonto de hablar de algo para lo que en realidad no tenía evidencias. Estaría mintiendo, sin embargo, si digo que esa fue la razón principal; todavía sentía que esa cosa se enfurecería con que siquiera hablara de ello.

Es curioso cómo ciertas palabras pueden permanecer ocultas de tu mente, sin importar cuán flagrantes o evidentes sean. Una palabra me llegó esa segunda noche, cuando estaba acostado en la oscuridad solo, asustado, consciente del cambio en el ambiente; un engrosamiento del aire, como si algo más lo hubiera desplazado. Al escuchar los primeros movimientos ocasionales de la ropa de cama de abajo: el primer incremento ansioso en mi ritmo cardiaco. Esa palabra, una palabra que había enviado al exilio, se filtró a través de mi conciencia, liberándose de toda represión y tallándose a sí misma en mi mente.

**«Fantasma».**

En lo que ese pensamiento vino a mí, me di cuenta de que mi visitante no deseado había dejado de moverse. Las sábanas de la cama yacían tranquilas y quietas; pero habían sido reemplazadas por algo mucho más aterrador. Una lenta, rítmica y áspera respiración escapaba de la cosa de abajo. Me podía imaginar su pecho subiendo y bajando con cada respiración sórdida, sibilante y confusa. Me estremecí, y deseé, más allá de toda esperanza, que se fuera sin incidentes.

Entonces algo inconfundiblemente escalofriante sucedió: se movió. Se movió de una manera diferente que la de antes. Cuando se agitaba en la cama parecía inmotivado, descontrolado, casi animal. Este movimiento, sin embargo, fue impulsado por la conciencia, con propósito, con un objetivo en mente. Pues esa cosa que yacía en la oscuridad, esa cosa que parecía estar decidida a aterrorizar a un niño, tranquilamente y con indiferencia, se sentó. Mi dificultosa respiración se había vuelto más ruidosa ahora que sólo un colchón y unas cuantas tablillas delgadas de madera separaban mi cuerpo de ello.

Me quedé inmóvil, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Un miedo que las meras palabras no pueden expresar ni a ustedes ni a nadie corría por mis venas. Me imaginé cómo luciría esa cosa sentada ahí, escuchando desde debajo de mi colchón, esperando obtener la más mínima señal de que estaba despierto. La imaginación entonces se convirtió en una realidad desconcertante. Comenzó a tocar las tablillas de madera sobre las que mi colchón se sostenía. Parecía que las tocaba con cuidado, llevando lo que me imaginaba que eran dedos y manos a lo largo de la superficie de la madera.

Luego, con mucha fuerza, hizo presión entre dos tablillas, en el colchón. Incluso a través del relleno, se sintió como si alguien me hubiera metido violentamente sus dedos en mi costado. Dejé escapar un alarido y la sibilante y temblorosa cosa en la cama de abajo respondió a ello haciendo vibrar la litera, como lo había hecho la noche anterior.

Una vez más fui bañado en luz, y allí estaba mi madre, amorosa, preocupándose por mí como siempre lo hacía, con un abrazo reconfortante y palabras tranquilizadoras que eventualmente atenuaron mi histeria. Por supuesto, ella me preguntó lo que me pasaba, pero no pude decirle, no me atreví a decirle. Simplemente dije una palabra una y otra y otra vez.

**«Pesadilla»**.

Este patrón de acontecimientos continuó durante semanas, si no meses. Noche tras noche me despertaba al sonido de sábanas revolviéndose. Gritaba cada vez, como para no darle a esa abominación tiempo para que me tocara y me _«sintiera»_. Con cada grito la cama se sacudía violentamente, deteniéndose con la llegada de mi madre, quien pasaría el resto de la noche en la cama de abajo, aparentemente ignorante de la fuerza siniestra que torturaba a su hijo por las noches.

En varias ocasiones me las arreglé para fingir estar enfermo y pensé en otras razones _no del todo ciertas_ para dormir en la cama de mis padres, pero la mayoría de las veces estaba solo en ese lugar por las primeras horas de cada noche.

Con el tiempo puedes desensibilizarte de casi cualquier cosa, sin importa cuán terrible sea. Me había llegado a dar cuenta de que, por cualquier razón que fuera, esa cosa no podía hacerme daño cuando mi madre estaba presente. Estoy seguro de que lo mismo se aplicaría con mi padre, pero por más amoroso que él fuera, despertarlo de su sueño era casi imposible.

Después de unos meses me había acostumbrado a mi visitante nocturno. No confundan esto con una amistad sobrenatural, yo detestaba la cosa. Aún le temía sobremanera, ya que casi podía sentir sus deseos y su personalidad, si se le puede llamar así; una llena de un odio perverso y retorcido que me anhelaba, tal vez de entre todas las cosas.

Mis mayores temores se hicieron más patentes durante el invierno. Los días eran cortos, y las noches más largas proveían a ese desgraciado de más oportunidades. Fue un tiempo difícil para mi familia. Mi abuela, una mujer maravillosamente amable y gentil, se había deteriorado grandemente desde la muerte de mi abuelo. Mi madre estaba haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerla en su vecindario, pero la demencia es una enfermedad degenerativa y cruel, despojando a la persona de sus recuerdos un día a la vez. Pronto ella dejó de reconocernos, y quedó claro que tendría que ser trasladada de su casa a un hogar de ancianos.

Antes de que pudiéramos moverla, mi abuela tuvo unas noches particularmente difíciles y mi madre decidió que se quedaría con ella. Por mucho que amaba a mi abuela y no sentía más que angustia por su enfermedad, hasta el día de hoy me siento culpable de que mis primeros pensamientos no fueran sobre ella, sino de lo que mi visitante nocturno me podría hacer en caso de que se percatara de la ausencia de mi madre; su presencia siendo lo único de lo que estaba seguro que me protegía de todo el horror que esa cosa podría llegar a hacerme sentir.

Me apuré a mi casa después de la escuela ese día, y de inmediato quité las sábanas y el colchón de la cama de abajo, colocando sobre las tablillas un viejo escritorio, una cajonera y algunas sillas. Le dije a mi padre que estaba «haciendo una oficina», lo que encontró adorable, pero ni en broma le daría a esa cosa un lugar para dormir por otra noche más.

Cuando la oscuridad se acercaba, no sabía qué hacer. Mi único impulso fue el de recoger del joyero de mi mamá un crucifijo pequeño que había visto antes allí. Aunque mi familia no era muy religiosa, a esa edad yo todavía creía en Dios y tenía la esperanza de que de alguna manera eso me protegería. A pesar de mi miedo y ansiedad, mientras apretaba el crucifijo debajo de mi almohada con una mano, el sueño eventualmente llegó. Esperé despertarme por la mañana sin mayor incidencia; desafortunadamente, esa noche fue la más terrorífica de todas.

Me desperté gradualmente. La habitación estaba una vez más a oscuras. En lo que mis ojos se acostumbraban empecé a distinguir poco a poco la ventana y la puerta, las paredes, algunos juguetes en un estante y… Incluso hasta el día de hoy me estremezco al pensar en ello, pues no había ningún ruido. Ninguna agitación de las sábanas. Ningún movimiento en absoluto. La habitación se sentía sin vida. Sin vida, mas no vacía.

Mi visitante nocturno, esa desagradable y sibilante cosa llena de odio que me había aterrorizado noche tras noche, no estaba en la cama de abajo, ¡estaba en mi cama! Abrí la boca para gritar, pero no emití palabra. El terror absoluto había suprimido el sonido de mi voz. Me quedé inmóvil; si no podía gritar, no quería hacerle saber que estaba despierto.

Hasta ese momento no lo había visto, sólo podía sentirlo. Se ocultaba bajo mi sábana. Podía ver su contorno, y podía sentir su presencia, pero no me atreví a mirar. Su peso recaía sobre mí, una sensación que nunca olvidaré. Cuando digo que las horas pasaron, no exagero. Acostado allí inmóvil, en la oscuridad, horrorizado.

El miedo a veces puede desgastarte, hacerte un manojo de nervios, dejando sólo el más mínimo rastro de ti detrás. ¡Tenía que salir de esa cama! Entonces lo recordé, el crucifijo. Mi mano todavía estaba debajo de la almohada, pero no tenía nada. Lentamente tanteé alrededor para encontrarlo, minimizando lo mejor que pude el sonido y las vibraciones que causaba, pero no lo pude encontrar. O lo había tirado de la cama, o… ni siquiera podía concebirlo: lo habían tomado de mi mano.

Sin el crucifijo perdí toda noción de esperanza. Incluso a una edad tan joven, puedes estar bastante consciente de lo que es la muerte, e intensamente asustado de ella. Sabía que iba a morir en esa cama si me quedaba allí, pasivo, expectante, sin hacer nada. Tenía que salir del cuarto, pero ¿cómo? ¿Debía saltar de la cama y esperar que llegara a la puerta a salvo?, ¿qué si era más rápido que yo? ¿O debería arrastrarme lentamente fuera de la cama, esperando no despertar a mi compañero de litera?

Al darme cuenta de que no hizo nada cuando me moví tratando de encontrar el crucifijo, empecé a tener las ideas más extrañas.

¿Y si estaba dormido?

Ni siquiera había respirado desde que me desperté. Tal vez estaba descansando, creyendo que finalmente me poseía. Que finalmente estaba en sus garras. O quizá estaba jugando conmigo, después de todo eso es exactamente lo que había hecho por incontables noches, y ahora que estaba debajo de ello, apretado contra mi colchón sin una madre que me protegiera, tal vez sólo lo estaba posponiendo, saboreando su victoria hasta el último momento posible. Como un animal salvaje saboreando su presa.

Traté de respirar tan superficialmente como me fue posible, y reuniendo cada gramo de coraje que pude, comencé a levantar la sábana con la mano derecha. Lo que encontré bajo esas cubiertas casi detuvo mi corazón. No lo vi, pero en lo que mi mano movía la sábana, rozó algo. Algo suave y frío. Algo que sin lugar a dudas se sentía como una mano delgada.

Contuve la respiración, asustado, pues ahora estaba seguro de que sabía que estaba despierto.

Nada.

No se movía, parecía… muerto. Tras unos momentos llevé la mano un poco más adentro de la sábana y sentí un antebrazo delgado y mal formado; mi confianza y curiosidad casi mórbida creció en tanto me movía hacia un bíceps desproporcionadamente grande. El brazo estaba estirado, acostado sobre mi pecho, con la mano apoyada en mi hombro izquierdo, como si me hubiera agarrado mientras dormía. Entendí que tendría que mover ese apéndice cadavérico si quería escapar de sus garras.

Por alguna razón, la sensación en el hombro de mi ropa siendo arrugada por ese invasor de la noche me detuvo en seco. El miedo una vez más se acumuló en mi estómago y en mi pecho, mientras retiraba mi mano con disgusto por el tacto de cabello desarreglado y grasoso.

No me atrevía a tocar su cara, pero hasta el día de hoy me pregunto cómo se habría sentido.

Dios santo, se movió.

Se movió. Fue sutil, pero su agarre en mi hombro y a lo largo de mi cuerpo se hizo más fuerte. No hubo lágrimas, pero por Dios que quería de llorar. Mientras su mano y brazo se enrollaban en mí, mi pierna derecha tocó la pared que estaba contra la cama. De entre todo lo que me pasó en esa habitación, esto fue lo más extraño. Me di cuenta de que la rancia y sofocante cosa que obtenía gran placer de violar la cama de un niño, no estaba enteramente encima de mí. Estaba saliendo de la pared, como una araña cazando desde su guarida.

De pronto, su agarre pasó de un apretón leve a un estrujón repentino; me jaló y arañó mi ropa, como asustado de que su oportunidad pasara. Opuse resistencia, pero su brazo esquelético era demasiado fuerte para mí. Su cabeza se alzó, retorciéndose bajo la sábana. Ahora comprendía hacia dónde era que me estaba llevando, ¡a la pared! Luché por mi vida, lloré y de pronto mi voz había regresado, gritando, pero nadie vino.

Entonces supe por qué estaba tan ansioso, por qué tenía que poseerme en ese instante. A través de mi ventana, esa ventana que parecía representar tanta maldad desde afuera, nacía esperanza: los primeros rayos de sol. Seguí luchando, sabiendo que de aguantar un poco más, se iría. Mientras luchaba por mi vida, el parásito sobrenatural cambió de táctica, acercándose poco a poco a mi pecho, con su cabeza ahora asomándose por debajo de las sábanas, sibilante, tosiendo, jadeando. No recuerdo sus facciones, simplemente recuerdo su aliento contra mi rostro, fétido y tan frío como el hielo.

A medida que el sol apareció en el horizonte, ese lugar oscuro, ese cuarto asfixiante fue purificado, bañado por la luz solar.

Me desmayé cuando sus dedos flacos rodearon mi cuello, sacando la vida de mi cuerpo.

Fui despertado por mi padre ofreciéndome desayuno, ¡una vista en efecto maravillosa! Había sobrevivido a la experiencia más horrible de mi vida hasta ese momento, y ahora. Despegué la cama de la pared, retirando asimismo los muebles que creí que harían desistir a esa cosa de tomar una cama. Poco sabía que intentaría tomar la mía… y a mí.

Nunca le conté a nadie esta historia. Hasta el día de hoy, aún me despierto cubierto en sudor frío al sonido de las sábanas revolviéndose, o un jadeo causado por un resfriado; y ciertamente nunca duermo con la cama contra la pared.

Llámenlo superstición si quieren, pues como he dicho, no puedo descartar explicaciones convencionales, tales como parálisis del sueño, alucinaciones o una imaginación demasiado activa, pero puedo decir esto: al siguiente mes mis padres me dieron su habitación en el otro extremo de la casa y ellos tomaron ese extrañamente sofocante pero alargado lugar como su dormitorio. Me dijeron que no necesitaban una habitación espaciosa, sólo una lo suficientemente grande como para alojar una cama y algunas otras cosas.

Duraron diez días. Nos mudamos al onceavo.

* * *

Bueno como había dicho arriba, esto es un crepypasta que adapte para Free!

Gracias por leer.


	2. La estatua

**Bueno estoy a full con las historias macabras, crepypastas y leyendas hurbanas :/**

**Asi que aca les tengo otra con Free!**

**Disfruten...**

_**Mira 2 veces antes de dejar a tus hijos atrás, Makoto y Haru lo aprendieron de la peor manera.**_

* * *

Hace algunos años, el matrimonio Tachibana-Nanase que vivían en el centro de Tokio, Japón, decidió tomarse una noche para matar la rutina. Resolvieron salir a cenar a la ciudad y disfrutar de tiempo de calidad como pareja.

Al ser padres de dos hijos pequeños, llamaron a su niñera de confianza, que se llamaba Gou Matsuoka.

Cuando la niñera llegó, los pequeños ya dormían. Entonces la adolecente se sentó junto a ellos y se aseguró de que todo anduviera bien. Más tarde esa noche, ella se aburría y fue a ver la televisión, más no consiguió verla en la recamara porque no había televisión por cable (los padres no querían que los niños vieran algo indebido en la televisión). Entonces llamó a sus padres y les preguntó si podía ver la televisión en el dormitorio de la pareja.

Obviamente, los padres se lo permitieron, pero la niñera tenía una última petición… ella preguntó si podía cubrir la estatua del ángel que estaba en la habitación de los niños con una toalla o una manta, ya que la ponía muy nerviosa.

El teléfono quedó en silencio por un momento, y uno de los padres, que estaba al teléfono con la niñera habló desesperadamente:

**"… ¡_lleva a los niños fuera de la casa ahora! ¡Estamos llamando a la policía! ¡No tenemos ninguna estatua de un ángel_!"**

Luego de cinco minutos de ser avisados, la policía encontró los tres cuerpos de los ocupantes de aquella casa muertos.

Nunca se encontró una estatua. No había rastros de invasión. Ninguna evidencia, salvo las víctimas que murieron por golpes con un objeto cortante. El caso nunca fue resuelto y se convirtió en una leyenda urbana.


	3. El rey baja

**Este crepypasta no me pertenece, si alguien lo leyó en algún lado y sabe quien lo creo, por favor escribanlo en los reviews, gracias.**

**Disfruten ;)**

**El rey baja**

* * *

Fue hace tres semanas. Estaba en Google buscando sitios divertidos para ver. Encontré un imageboard muy Peculiar. Todo mundo hablaba cripticamente sin sentido. Ellos decían cosas como

"Hiel yo los vi esta noche. La propiedad da nos levantamos en altos 99924028 EL REY BAJA"

Esa era una frase que se usaba con frecuencia. "El Rey Baja." Primero pensé que era Spam por los números que aludían esa frase, pero...su uso era demasiado frecuente y errático como para ser spam. Había errores ortográficos, y los números no parecían ser al azar.

Decidí, a la mierda, voy a ver que sucede con este sitio. Postee en lo que parecía ser un "random board" casi como /b/, (no había tema designado en ningún topic).

Yo dije hola, soy nuevo, y quería iniciar un tema divertido.

Les dije que pusieran las imágenes mas graciosas que tuvieran.

Ahi empezó por primera vez. Recuerdo el primer comentario muy bien. Decía...

"Bueno ver. ¡U juntura la AYUDA! ¡AYUDA!"

Desde ahí se puso raro. Me dijeron que ignorara "los injertos." Asumí que era una broma interna. Desde ahí, Empezaron a hablar como locos. Posteaban lo que parecían números y letras al azar, caracteres de varios lenguajes (unos pocos parecieron rusos, y medio- orientales, también había coreanos y chinos.)

No tenia idea de lo que pasaba.

Vi la frase de nuevo. Números y luego "El Rey Baja."

Después de eso, la electricidad se corto. Había una obscuridad total, después del susto revise y encontré que los fusibles se habían saltado. Lo arregle y la energía regreso. Cuando regrese a mi computador, estaba la imagen de un pequeño. Era caucásico, y su cabello era negro como las alas de un cuervo, no tenia mas que 10 años.

Me senté, desconcertado, pero curioso. El chico sonrió, y parecía que hablaba, pero no oía nada. Mis bocinas estaban encendidas, así que subí el volumen. Apenas entendía lo que decía. Era un siseado murmullo. Subí a todo el volumen y seguía escuchándose el débil murmullo. Sus labios se movían lentamente.

Pegue oreja al altavoz para oír. Entonces grito, una explosiva y terrible voz que me gritaba como un demoníaco dios. La imagen cambio, El pequeño lloraba, sus ojos azules sangraban mientras blancas manos le arrancaban la piel de su rostro.

Se fue la luz de nuevo.

Otra vez los fusibles. cuando regreso la energía. Todo seguía normal como si nada extraño hubiera pasado. Mi computador se encendió normalmente, y nada tenebroso volvió a pasar.

Empece a recibir E-Mails. Eran extremadamente cripticos, y llenos de codificados números, casi como los posts. Me enviaron uno que estaba en español regular, que decía...

"Solo pásalo, SOLO PÁSALO IDIOTA."

Y no supe que significaba.

Me levante para tomar agua, y me congele aterrado, de mi techo colgaba un hombre, balanceándose gentilmente. En las paredes, Escrito con sangre seca, decia: "EL REY BAJA." Para cuando parpadee, la visión se había ido. Siguió por semanas.

Regrese al post. Me estaba volviendo loco. Justamente cuando me iba a encerrar en el primer manicomio que encontrara. Leí un post con tal coherencia:

"Pasa a el rey, pasa a el rey."

El Tema se elimino antes de que siquiera yo pudiera verlo.

Hice un nuevo tema. Y cuando teclee,las palabras en mi mente no eran las que aparecieron en pantalla. Mis dedos tenían mente propia. Escribí dos cosas.

"HGHSUTHS." y "4918484 EL REY BAJA."

Entonces me di cuenta. Estaba pasándola. Las alucinaciones pararon.

Estaba Bien.

Aprendí como estar seguro.

Lo siento...

**HAKKSITMS 44919174 EL REY BAJA...**

* * *

Gracias por leer...

pero no se olviden

**HAKKSITMS 44919174 **

**EL REY BAJA...**


	4. El juego de las sonrisas

**Otro Crepypasta de terror.**

**Aclaro las historias no son mias, solo escojo las que me gustan y las adapto para mi diversion con los personajes de Free!**

**La historia esta narrada en Pov Makoto**

* * *

**El Juego de las Sonrisas**

Se acercaba el cumpleaños de mi hermano Sousuke, vino mi tía y mi primo Rin, mi tía dijo que mi tío y mi prima Gou debieron retrasarse, no le dimos mucha importancia y empezamos a decorar la sala para el cumpleaños, pues trajeron muchos decorativos para la fiesta, en mi opinión exageraron la situación pero no podían hacer mas nada, ya habían pagado.

Rin nunca se sentaba en la mesa a comer con la familia, comía en la habitación donde se quedo, era muy raro, por decirlo así, ya que en las noches que se quedo en la casa, se escuchaban ruidos raros desde su cuarto.

Los días pasaron y el día de la fiesta llego, todos esperaron a mi hermano en la casa, pues él trabaja en la estación de policías hasta las seis de la tarde, cuando llego todos gritaron sorpresa, pero algo paso en su trabajo, estaba triste cuando llego, pero igual seguimos con la fiesta, todos estaban en la sala celebrando, excepto mi primo que estaba en el baño, cuando pase por el pasillo en donde estaba el baño y mi cuarto, ya que iba a buscar unas cosas, mi primo me susurró:

- Oye, ¿quieres ver el juego que me enseñaron?

Yo, con curiosidad, le pregunté:

- ¿Como se llama?

- "El juego de las sonrisas"

- Vale, ¿cómo se juega?

- Eso no importa ahora, ¿quieres jugar o no?

- De acuerdo.

- ¡Qué bien, tenemos más jugadores! Sígueme.

Me llevo a su cuarto, donde estaba Ran mi hermana pequeña esperando, Rin dijo:

- Para jugar, hay que vendarse la boca y hacer lo que el anfitrión haga, ¿quedo claro?

- ¿Como que el anfitrión?

- El anfitrión es el que los invito a jugar, en este caso soy yo.

Después de que los tres nos vendáramos, el se quito la venda y busco algo que escondía en una caja debajo de la cama.

- ¿Que buscas? Pregunté yo.

- Oh, ya lo veraz. Dijo con una voz macabra.

De la caja sacó un cuchillo muy afilado, yo me asuste mucho, pues muchos pueden dudar el porqué un niño de diez años tendría un cuchillo debajo de su cama, yo le dije:

- Oye, ¿por qué tienes ese cuchillo? Dámelo, que te harás daño.

Cuando le fui a quitar el cuchillo me empujó con mucha fuerza, que me quede sin aire. El gritó:

- ¡No hemos empezado y ya quieres desobedecerme! Recuerda, tú quisiste jugar, ahora seguirás mi juego.

A juzgar por el sonido de la fiesta, nadie habrá oído lo que pasaba en el cuarto. Desde el piso pude ver una imagen que me seguirá por el resto de mi vida: Rin puso una sonrisa psicópata y se cortó la boca de la forma en que la sonrisa le llegaba a las orejas, después de eso dijo:

- Vamos pequeña, tú sigues.

El se acercaba muy lento a mi hermana pero lo impedí poniendo el pie, ella no sabía lo que pasaba, pues tenía cuatro años.

Cuando se cayó me intentó apuñalar en la pierna, pero me levanté antes que lo hiciera, el me grito:

- ¡Idiota! ¡Que rayos haces! ¡Debemos seguir con el juego!

Desde el piso el me lanzó el cuchillo, dándome en la espalda, me caí y le dije a mi hermana:

- Corre y trae a papá.

Ella se fue lo más rápido que pudo, mientras yo estaba en el suelo pude sentir como mi primo me sacaba el cuchillo de la espalda.

- Que mal que paso esto, hubiera sido mejor que me hubieras hecho caso. -Dijo con voz burlona.

Me volteó y dijo:

- Ay, a esta carita le falta una sonrisa… Esa es la razón del juego, ¡ponerte una puta sonrisa!

Aproveché que estaba hablando y le di un golpe en la cara.

- ¡Mi sonrisa nueva! - Gritó con una voz de dolor.

Mientras él estaba en el piso por el golpe, yo corrí a la sal con toda mi velocidad, pero cuando volteo, el ya estaba detrás de mí, corriendo a una velocidad sobrehumana, cuando estaba cerca de la puerta en donde estaba la fiesta, el me da un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, quedando inconsciente.

.

.

Al despertar veo a mis padres y a mi hermano al frente mío, miro a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta que estoy en un hospital, traté de hablar, pero no podía debido a que tenía una venda que me tapaba de la nariz a la barbilla.

- ¿Cuando se curará? Dijo mi mamá muy preocupada.

- En una semana, señora. Dijo el doctor.

Pasó una semana y me iban a quitar la venda, el doctor dijo:

- Resista, que cuando quite la venda dolerá un poco.

El doctor quitó las vendas, pero cuando lo hizo mis padres gritaron y mi hermano estaba en shock. Cuando el doctor me pasó un espejo pude ver la causa de los gritos de mi familia: Mi boca quedo como la de mi primo, una sonrisa diabólica. Apenas vi esto grité:

- ¿¡Donde esta mi primo!?

- Queríamos esperar a que la fiesta pasara, murió junto con tu tío y tu prima en un choque mientras venían para la ciudad. Nos enteramos un día antes de la fiesta, se lo dijimos a Sousuke primero mientras trabajaba y por eso llego triste.

Grité con toda la fuerza que tuve, el doctor me decía que me calmara, pero yo seguía, no quería tener recuerdos de lo que paso la fiesta…

Mi tía vino unas semanas después y me dijo algo que me impacto:

- La sonrisa… ¿Sabes que es "El juego de las sonrisas"?

- Creo, ¿por qué preguntas?

- Mi esposo no tenia creencias religiosas, pero estaba muy obsesionado con los espíritus, el investigo todo lo que pudo en su vida sobre espíritus.

Ella me dio un libro que tenia de título: "El juego de las sonrisas".

Yo me empeñe a leerlo, pero leí solo la primera página, pues era la única que había visto con textos:

.

.

.

_**"El Juego de las sonrisas" es un ritual que se hace para mantener a espíritus con poder para seguir en la tierra, el juego consiste en engañar a dos o más humanos haciéndoles pensar que el espíritu está vivo en su forma mortal y obligándoles a jugar, luego cortarles en la boca haciendo una sonrisa enorme (el espíritu debe hacerlo también) al hacerles la sonrisa, maldecirlos diciéndoles: "Os quito su alma, pues son mi forma de seguir en la tierra" …**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El resto estaba arrancado, revise todas las otras páginas y estaban en blanco, excepto la ultima, esta tenia pequeñas fotos de gente muerta con la misma sonrisa.

**Ese juego, esta sonrisa, sueño con ella, nunca me veo en los espejos con el miedo de ver el resultado del "Juego de las sonrisas".**


	5. El alumno nuevo

**Otro Crepypasta de terror.**

**Aclaro las historias no son mias, solo escojo las que me gustan y las adapto para mi diversion con los personajes de Free!**

**La historia esta narrada en Pov Makoto**

* * *

**El alumno nuevo**

Recuerdo que aquella tarde, como ya se había hecho costumbre, me había quedado después de clases a estudiar y repasar las materias sentado en una de las escaleras que conducían al 4to piso de la escuela. No me gustaba, pero tenía que hacerlo pues no quería volver a reprobar otro año. Eso era un asunto serio, un año más que reprobara y mis padres seguramente iban a tener que buscarme otra escuela. Bueno, estaba intentando hacer que la enredada materia de los libros entrara en mi cabeza cuando de pronto lo vi, un chico delgado y pálido que apareció caminando justo frente a mí en el pasillo. Nos miramos fijamente el uno al otro, parecía algo extraviado, me miró confundido por algunos segundos y luego como si algo malo ocurriera… siguió su camino con urgencia y en silencio.

Algo había en él, no sé, no pude explicármelo en aquel primer encuentro… pero tenía algo, ese algo especial que me decía que podíamos entablar comunicación y una linda amistad. Grande fue mi sorpresa al día siguiente cuando lo vi en el aula, era el alumno nuevo de nuestra clase y se sentó delante de mí, a unos cuatro puestos de distancia. Nunca me integré mucho en el curso, ya me había acostumbrado a sentarme siempre atrás de los últimos y a no hablar mucho con mis compañeros… algo bastante común para un alumno repitente como yo. Varias veces estando en plena clase recuerdo haber levantado la vista y sorprender al nuevo mirándome de reojo, luego desviaba su mirada hacia adelante con cierto nerviosismo. Era un chico bastante extraño… casi tan silenciosa como yo y eso no me gustaba, no lo sé… me inquietaba.

Pasaron los días y me lo topé de nuevo en aquel pasillo solitario de la escuela, él venía bajando del cuarto piso, aquel piso maldito al cual nunca quise ir, me daba mala espina… no lo sé, es raro, pero ese piso me asustaba y yo siempre me sentaba en la escalera a estudiar, pero jamás subí al piso superior. Aquel encuentro fue fortuito e inesperado, ya que venía bajando apresurado y se topó conmigo en las escaleras… asustado por quien sabe qué cosa se detuvo y luego me ofreció una amable sonrisa… yo solo le devolví el gesto. Cuando bajó las escaleras y pasó junto a mí quise ser cordial y le dirigí unas palabras.

-Hola… ¿cómo te llamas?- pregunté.

-Ahmm… debo… debo irme.- me dijo secamente y se fue casi corriendo.

En ese momento su raro y extraño comportamiento ya me había cansado. Quise sacarlo de mi cabeza y traté de ocuparme de otros asuntos, pero por alguna estúpida razón se robaba mis pensamientos. ¿Porqué actuaba tan raro?, ¿Porqué gustaba de ir al cuarto piso de la escuela?, ¿porqué a veces en la sala de clases me miraba de reojo? Fueron todas preguntas sin respuesta. En casa yo no tenía una muy buena relación con mis padres debido a mis bajas calificaciones, así que no tenía con quien hablar de eso ni en casa ni en la escuela.

Me evitaba, lo podía sentir con el correr de los días y eso duró hasta que una buena tarde me le planté frente a frente. Lo agarré del brazo y se asustó mucho… casi temblaba, yo solo sonreí, en verdad quería ser su amigo.

-Hey, tranquilo…- le dije.- Solo quiero ser tu amigo, mi nombre es Makoto Tachibana ¿tú como te llamas?

-…

-Vamos…- insistí amablemente.

-Me llamo Nanase Haruka…- contestó con una voz temblorosa.- no debemos estar hablando…. No debemos… no debemos…

-¿Porqué no Haru?

-Porque… ¡porque soy raro!, soy muy raro…. No soy como el común de los chicos.- exclamó de pronto con desesperación.

-Eso ya lo sé…- le dije sonriendo.- eres una chico muy extraño y mira que yo también lo soy… no hablo con nadie, ni siquiera en casa, estoy tratando de mejorar mis calificaciones, pero casi no entiendo la materia… ¿ves?, soy un friki.

-No lo entiendes… ¿verdad?, no lo sabes….

-¿Saber qué?- pregunté confundido.

-Soy raro porque…. Puedo ver y hablar con las apariciones, Makoto… ¿entiendes?… tú,… tú estás muerto…. ¡muerto!

-¿De que estás hablando…?- pregunté sintiendo un fuerte y duro golpe de confusión impactando en mi pecho.

-Makoto, por favor, date cuenta de eso pronto… la materia, esa materia que está en los cuadernos no la entiendes ni siquiera la puedes leer ¿verdad?

Me quedé de una pieza, no podía recordar ya nada, me sentí mareado y confundido… no podía entenderlo.

-¡No puedes leerla!- insistió desesperado.- crees que estás reprobando año tras año, pero no es así, tan solo estás viviendo tu último año de vida en la escuela una y otra vez… tus compañeros de clases avanzan y tú te quedas estancado en la clase donde moriste. Nadie te habla porque nadie te puede ver, ni siquiera en tu casa….

-Cállate…- le dije sintiéndome muy mal, apenas podía sostenerme en pie.

-Makoto… no te gusta ir al cuarto piso ¿verdad?, le temes… ahí fue donde moriste…. Estabas corriendo en el pasillo del quinto piso y te empujaron por las escaleras, te rompiste el cuello y caíste muerto en el cuarto piso…. Por eso no vas allá… ¡recuérdalo!

-Yo… no…- balbuceé, pero fue inútil. La revelación me dejó mudo y preso por el resto de la tarde. Haruka me dejó solo y lo vi durante los siguientes días, pero nunca más hablamos. Es raro como se fue dando todo, lo vi crecer hasta que finalmente se graduó, pero nunca más volvimos a hablar. Cada vez llega gente nueva a la escuela y yo solamente deambulo por los pasillos…

.

.

.

Ayer fui al cuarto piso y pude revivir mi muerte una vez más… era cierto, allí estaba yo, tendido en el suelo con mi cuello roto…

...fue hace tanto tiempo ya…

Mi muerte ocurrió en agosto del… no, fue en octubre… fue el 16 de octubre de 1994.


	6. Existe olvido

**La historia no me pertenece. **

**Es una historia de terror que adapte para Free!**

**Disfruten...**

**Pov Haruka.**

* * *

**.**

**Existe olvido para aquel que Odia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hubo una época de mi vida en la cual me sentía devastado, no tenía ánimos, no me preocupaba por mí mismo ni por los demás, no esperaba nada bueno día a día, solo me interesaba llegar y aislarme de todo.

Un día desperté y me sentí extraño, el clima, la personalidad de todos era diferente, fui a la universidad como siempre pero nada era igual, incluso escuchaba ruidos extraños, murmullos, creí que era idea mía así que no preste atención, seguí mi día como si nada y así hasta la hora de dormir.

Desperté…

Me bañe, me vestí y arregle mis cosas para la escuela pero cuando abrí la puerta de mi habitación no encontré las escaleras de mi casa, sino un pasillo oxidado, parecía un hospital o algo así, quede atónito, era irreal, voltee para volver a mi habitación pero ¡ya no lo era! parecía una sala de quirófano y en la camilla había un cadáver pútrido, entre sus costillas se podía observar su corazón que latía y bombeaba lo que parecía ser sangre por unos tubos transparentes atraves de las paredes de la habitación. Me recargue en una pared para tomar un respiro y rogué por que fuera una pesadilla, me solté cachetadas para despertar… pero no era un sueño, estaba desesperado pero tenía que salir de ahí de alguna u otra forma así que me arme de valor y entre a la única puerta hacia el hospital.

Apenas había avanzado unos metros cuando empecé a escuchar un alarido desgarrador, parecían lamentos o algo similar, me puse nervioso y apresure el paso sentía que me seguían y escuchaba como si algo caminara sobre las tuberías del techo, no lo resistí más puse mi espalda en la pared quería estar alerta y si había algo o alguien aparte de mi ahí no quería que me tomara por la espalda. Casi al instante salto desde el techo una figura humanoide, era una criatura alargada algo jorobada con afilados colmillos y garras, estaba ensangrentado parecía un cadáver mutilado con una profunda mirada perdida.

Salí corriendo por instinto y esta abominación me persiguió, corría de una forma escalofriante, sus brazos parecían estar colgados y se movían de un lugar a otro cuando se movía, era más rápido que yo, alcanzo mi pierna clavándome una de sus garras, tropecé y esta criatura se abalanzo sobre mí, intento morderme pero logre cubrirme con mi brazo, su mordida fue tan dolorosa que no sentía mi extremidad, a mi costado vi un viejo pedazo suelto de tubería oxidada lo tome y lo golpeé tan fuerte que me dio tiempo de encerrarme en una habitación continua, me tranquilicé e hice un torniquete en mi brazo con un trozo de mi chamarra para evitar la pérdida de sangre apenas podía moverme gracias a la adrenalina y entre a otra habitación, era un pasillo muy largo, con cuerpos colgados en ganchos para carne, seguí avanzando y vi que cada uno de ellos era un conocido, un amigo o un familiar me llene de tristeza y horror, pero sabía que debía continuar.

Llegue al final, había una vitrina donde se encontraban conectados las tuberías de sangre que había visto en el quirófano, me acerque a ver dentro de ella y vi un corazón negro que latía gracias a toda la sangre que llegaba, junto de él había una daga con una inscripción que decía:

_**"Existe olvido para aquel que odia, Existe libertad al vencer tu odio"**_

Las luces se apagaron, segundos después prendieron de nuevo pero la sala había cambiado, ya no era un pasillo largo con cadáveres colgados, sino una habitación cuadrada con un espejo enorme frente a mí, me observe a mí mismo, observe mi rostro pálido y me di cuenta de que yo era quien había creado mi propio olvido, mi propio dolor, había generado tanto odio en mí que me estaba matando, me arrodille con profunda tristeza, y no pude contener las lágrimas.

Puse nuevamente mi mirada al espejo, ahora había una silueta de una mano y escrito con sangre "¿Estás Listo?" me levante y coloque mi mano en la silueta las luces se fueron de nuevo por unos segundos y al regresar estaba la criatura frente a mí con una extraña llave incrustada en su pecho, también había otra daga en el suelo frente a mí que decía **"La llave hacia la llave de tu libertad"**, tome la daga y corrí contra la criatura, luche contra ella otra vez, hasta que vi mi oportunidad y logre arrancar la llave que tenía en su pecho, la criatura lazo un alarido lastimero y callo contra el suelo, corrí hacia la vitrina use la llave tome la daga dentro de ella y la clave en el corazón negro que se encontraba dentro, sonaron miles de alaridos escalofriantes no lo soporte solo caí desplomado al suelo.

Cuando desperté me encontraba en el suelo de mi habitación, corrí a abrir la puerta y estaba de vuelta en mi casa, pensé que todo había sido una pesadilla pero al revisar mi brazo tenía una cicatriz que decía **"Jamás lo podrás olvidar"**.

Desde ese día aprovecho todos los buenos momentos y me alegra seguir aquí y poder contarles esta historia.

Aunque quien sabe, tal vez tú seas el siguiente.

* * *

Desde ahora voy a subir Pov de los demas, no solo de Mako :D

Gracias por leer...


	7. Llámame mañana ¿OK?

**La historia no me pertenece.**

**Es u crepypasta que adapte para Free!**

**Disfruten...**

**Pov Nagisa.**

* * *

**Llámame mañana, ¿Ok?**

**.**

**.**

Todavía no hay mensajes en mi teléfono.

Suponía que él no me llamaría después de todo. No puedo culparlo, quizá me vi un poco desesperado anoche.

Me había fijado en él desde antes que él me notara. Su brillante cabello azul marino y sus preciosos y poco naturales ojos violetas, con esas características gafas de color rojo. Seguro que yo no era el único mirando. Sus movimientos eran elegantes y hermosos, pero de una manera masculina. Y su sonrisa, ¡su sonrisa!

**Moriría por esa sonrisa.**

Sigue sin haber mensajes…

Pensé en llamarle, quizás disculparme por ser tan "aventada" anoche. Soy un cobarde, lo sé, pero no me atrevo a marcar su número. Además, el prometió en contactarme cuando esté listo.

**Así que esperaré, paciente.**

Yo sé que podría pasar casualmente por su casa. Sólo para ver si está allí. Quizás salió. Eso explicaría por qué no ha podido llamarme aún. Sólo vive a media hora. Seguro es tímido y tiene miedo de llamarme. Tontito, voy a tener que ir con él para decirle que no tiene por qué estar asustado. No me importa si necesita tiempo.

Él vive en un lugar bastante alejado en las afueras del pueblo. Puedo escuchar a las ovejas en los establos, mientras me acerco.

Mi corazón se acelera cuando veo luces brillando dentro la casa. Debe estar allí, él me dijo que sus padres estarían fuera el fin de semana. Lo dejaron cuidando las ovejas por estos días. Pobrecito, debe ser un trabajo duro. Probablemente ha estado muy ocupado para llamarme. Tendré que quedarme aquí hasta que sus padres regresen y lo ayuden a cuidar estas ovejas.

**Toco la puerta, pero él no responde. **

Probablemente se quedó dormido. El pensar en su hermosa cara, más suave por el sueño, me hace sonreír. Trato de abrir la puerta; está abierta. Rara vez hay crímenes por estos lugares, así que supongo que no es necesario cerrar con llave.

Entro calladamente en la casa. ¡Quiero sorprenderlo! Me detengo con cada rechinido del piso de madera mientras me adentro en la casa, y subo las escaleras lentamente. Finalmente llego a su recámara, y, con cuidado, abro la puerta.

Allí está el, como lo supuse. Enciendo la luz de su escritorio para poder ver su cara.

Sus hermosos ojos violetas están abiertos, mirando hacia el espacio, y toda su cara es un desastre sangriento. La piel de sus cachetes ha sido removida por completo, y esta colgando de su cabeza. No tiene tampoco las uñas de sus manos, las cuales están arregladas cuidadosamente a su lado junto con sus hermosos lentes.

En su pecho, hay un mensaje grabado en su piel.

**Llámame cuando despiertes ¿Ok?**

Lo veo, con mis manos cubriendo mi boca.

Está exactamente como lo dejé ayer. Debe haber estado tan cansado, que ha dormido todo el día. ¡Qué lindo!

Suavemente, le doy un beso en su frente, asegurándome de no despertarlo. Entonces escribo otro mensaje debajo del que está en su pecho, haciéndole saber que estaré aquí cuando me necesite.

Abandono el cuarto, y me dirijo hacia afuera. Creo que es hora de que las ovejas duerman también.

Y mañana, conoceré a sus padres.

**¡Estoy seguro de que me amaran también!**

* * *

Los únicos que veo como futuros yanderes son Makoto y Nagisa

si Haru y Rei no dejan de hacerse los desentendidos... jajajajaja

Que les parecio? *-*


	8. La muñeca de porcelana

**.**

**.**

**Aclaraciones: La historia no me pertenece. Solo la edito con los personajes de Free!**

**Pov Gou**

* * *

.

Era un día completamente normal para la familia Matsuoka. Luego de quedar viuda y perder a su hijo mayor Rin, lo único de valor que le quedaba a Minami Matsuoka era a su adorada Gou.

Como era de rutina las 2 mujeres salieron a hacer las compras cuando la pequeña mira un escaparate de artículos de colección a muy buen precio.

-¡Oka-san, quiero esa muñeca!- Dijo la pequeña Gou totalmente emocionada por tener una nueva muñeca.

-Volveremos mañana para comprártela, ¿vale? pero recuérdamelo, Gou-chan- Le contestó su madre en la misma tienda de antigüedades.

Gou Matsuoka tenía sólo siete años y medio, pero ella podía tener todo lo que le gustaba gracias a su mirada de pena que les ponía a sus padres. Esa misma noche, la pequeña tuvo dificultades para dormirse ya que sólo pensaba en su futura nueva muñeca. Incluso si tenía un brazo menos, era la muñeca de porcelana más bonita que había visto en su vida. Ella tenía muchas, pero esa iba a ser la más bonita de su colección.

A la mañana siguiente, Gou desayunó viendo sus dibujos favoritos, como cada mañana. Había soñado tanto con su futura muñeca que tenía sueño, estaba cansada y toda la emoción que tenia por aquella pequeña y particular muñeca había desaparecido.

Como ya no le gustaba, pasó el todo el día distraída con otras cosas y no le recordó a su madre que tenían que ir a por la muñeca.

Llegó la noche y Gou fue a acostarse al piso de arriba. Ella tenía miedo de estar arriba sola, así que su madre subía con ella y se ponía en la habitación de al lado a coser.

Una media hora más tarde de haberse acostado, una voz aguda y escalofriante despertó a la niña susurrándole al oído:

.

**"Subo 1, 2, 3 escalones..." **

La pequeña Gou gritó asustada llamando a su madre:

-Mamá, hay alguien en la escalera que hace ruido- Su madre la tranquilizó diciendo que no había nada en absoluto.

En cuanto la madre abandonó la habitación, Gou volvió a oír ese susurro que le dijo...

.

**"Subo 4, 5, 6 escalones..."**

De nuevo llamó a su madre. Su madre le volvió a contestar que se tranquilizara, que sería el ruido del frigorífico.

Pero la pequeña voz continuó subiendo las escaleras:

.

**"Subo 7, 8, 9, 10 escalones y ya estoy en el pasillo".**

Repitió la pequeña voz con una risa sarcástica.

A la mañana siguiente, la madre de Gou se sorprendió de despertarse antes que ella. Pero pensó en las dificultades que había tenido para dormirse y pensó que estaría cansada.

Transcurrida una hora le pareció raro que aún no se hubiera despertado, por lo que subió a ver cómo estaba su hija. La madre gritó con terror viendo a su pequeña y adorada hija ahogada en su propio charco de sangre y apuñalada más de 10 veces, con el brazo arrancado y viendo a esa pequeña y adorable muñeca de la tienda de antigüedades con el brazo de su hija como sustituto del suyo.

* * *

Chan Chan Chan 100pre las muñecas me dieron mala espina...

Que les parecio?


	9. El sonido del silencio

.

**La historia no me pertenece.**

**Pov Sousuke**

* * *

**Esta es una de esas historias que nos hace pensar que a veces la capacidad del ser humano puede llegar a ser mil veces peor que una historia ficticia de terror y ni así llegar a ser tan atroz, tan terrorífico y ni tan escalofriante. **

**Es una de las historias en que podría ser que la realidad supera la ficción por el simple hecho de que pudiera pasar nuevamente, pero esta vez más cerca de ti, con referencia a ti o en el peor de los casos... a ti****.**

* * *

.

Esta Historia comienza en Australia, el condenado de nombre Sousuke Yamazaki acaba de ser sentenciado a la silla eléctrica, tras violar y asesinar salvajemente a 7 mujeres, 3 hombres y 4 niños, la crueldad de los asesinatos no tenía limites y cuando se le tomo declaraciones, testifico que "le excitaba la cara de sufrimiento, desconcierto y terror, que luego pasaba a la de resignación, para luego suplicar la llegada de la muerte".

Tras mencionada la sentencia, a Sousuke se le traslada a una pequeña prisión donde estará en aislamiento completamente. En una habitación a oscuras con una silla en el medio. Desde el momento que llego hasta que lo encerraron en la celda les grito a todos los trabajadores cercanos mientras los veía a los ojos las formas poco ortodoxas en las que los iba a matar y torturar hasta que se aburriera. Lo que provoco que los policías le tuvieran miedo y trataran de no hacer contacto visual con él.

Se dijo que estaría 7 días en esa pequeña prisión, mientras hacían el papeleo y los arreglos para la silla eléctrica.

_Imagínate como te sentirías al saber que dentro de unos días tu vida llegaría a su fin, y que no solo sería eso sino también saber la forma en que vas a morir, la silla eléctrica es una de las muertes más horribles que existe hoy en día, prácticamente te estás cocinando por dentro mientras en algunos casos tus ojos exploran como un huevo al caerse, mientras tus pulmones se llenas de sangre y empiezan a explorar y todo eso mientras en el peor de los casos sigues consiente hasta que finalmente mueres. Pues bien Sousuke sabía todo esto, a sus 26 años él estaba estudiando para ser policía y fue la locura quien lo llevo hasta donde estaba, ahora tenía que pagar las consecuencias de esa locura y más aún, sin opción a nada._

Al pasar los 7 días la sentencia debía de cumplirse, tras no abrir sus puertas hasta ese momento de la pequeña prisión donde este hombre se encontraba, encendieron la luz ya que estaba en total oscuridad y se dieron cuenta que los alimentos estaban sin ser tocados, 6 de los policías se propusieron a llevar a Sousuke hasta la silla eléctrica y levantaron la cabeza donde él estaba en la parte con sombra y tras tratar de reconocerlo uno de ellos prendió su linterna y apunto hacia su rostro, lo que vieron los dejo atónitos.

Sousuke se había quitado sus penetrantes ojos turquesas y los tenía en sus manos empuñados fuertemente mientras la sangre corría por sus manos, se había quitado parte de la dentadura y con sus dientes caídos se había mutilado la lengua y la nariz. La mutilación era extremadamente horrible que se podía observar hasta el hueso sobresaliendo de la nariz, fue también en ese momento horrible donde pudieron observar sus orejas sobre el suelo.

El morocho se había puesto parte de su ropa dentro de las cavidades del oído, mientras la tela empapada de sangre parecía caerse y mientras sostenía su lengua en sus labios y sus puños levantados con sus ojos dentro, señalo como mirando con todo su cuerpo a la pared. Los policías espantados y horrorizados no entendían como pudo saber que ellos están ahí, ya que ojos, oídos y todo lo sentidos sensoriales ya no existían en él, apuntaron la luz a la pared y ahí con sangre y una pequeña letra apenas legible decía:

_**AHORA PUEDO OÍRLO PERFECTAMENTE, **_

_**ES EL SONIDO DE LA MUERTE, **_

_**EL SONIDO DEL SILENCIO.**_

* * *

.

_Si podes hacer click aqui abajo ↓↓↓ y dejar un lindo y tierno Reviews (Que son Free! :D) ..me harían muy feliz (?_

_Nos vemos la Prox semana..._


	10. Mako-chan juega conmigo

.

La historia no me pertenece.

* * *

Iwatobi-Japón

En el año de 1980 donde era muy típico de los niños salir al parque a jugar y pasarla entre amigos había un grupo de tres amigas llamadas Nagisa, Rin y Makoto de 8 años de edad. Pero de las tres amigas la más conocida era Makoto, ya que además de ser una niña muy bonita de un hermoso cabello castaño algo largo y de unos ojos verde oscuro, era la más tierna del mundo, ayudaba a la mayoría de las personas del vecindario que necesitaban ayuda en cargar las compras, cruzar la calle, etc…

Era un año calmado y tranquilo; hasta que un día reunidas, las tres amigas decidieron probar un nuevo juego que consistía en llegar más alto en el columpio, así que decidieron jugar y ver lo que pasaba. Cuando estaban a punto de empezar el juego la madre de la castaña la llamo para presentarle a una nueva familia que se mudó a la casa de alado, ella un poco tímida conoció a la nueva familia.

Conoció a Yukino la madre, a Minato el padre y a su hija Haruka, Makoto noto que Haruka era un poco tímida y extraña. Así que decidió llevarla al parque para que conozca a sus amigas, pero la morocha no quería, era tímida y algo ocultaba… se notaba en su mirada.

Makoto presento a Haruka a Nagisa y Rin, pero a pesar de eso se quedo callada sin decir palabra alguna. Mientras jugabas las 3 chicas, podían observar como Haruka se sentaba frente a un árbol con su mirada perdida hacia él, para los demás chicos del parque la morocha les parecía extraña, y ya no salían muy a menudo a jugar por miedo de toparse con ella.

Una tarde Makoto invito a Haruka para jugar a las muñecas, y ella muy amablemente acepto la invitación. Jugaron un largo rato en completo silencio que se podía escuchar el latido de su corazón lo cual parecía algo escalofriante para Makoto. Sin más espera, le pregunto a su compañera de juegos.

-¿Haru-chan, por qué eres tan callada con las demás personas y algo extraña para el resto de gente?-

La morocha alzo la mirada y la vio fijamente con sus inexpresivos ojos azules y dijo algo que aterrorizaría a Makoto.

- La persona que quiere contemplar frente a frente la gloria del miedo aquí en la tierra, debe contemplar esta gloria en la absoluta soledad.

Acabando de decir eso, se levantó y se fue hacia su casa mientras que la castaña se quedó pensando aquella frase que le dijo.

Al siguiente día se entero que Haruka y su familia se habían ido del pueblo, y ya no la volvió a ver.

El tiempo pasó y un 20 de Noviembre Makoto salió como en los viejos tiempos con sus amigas a terminar el juego que tenían pendiente jugar entre ellas. Al estar en lo más alto, la castaña observo a Haruka y de tal impresión se soltó del columpio que cayó de cabeza en el pavimento siendo una muerte inmediata. La rubia y la pelirroja sin saber que Makoto estaba muerta, repetían las mismas palabras una y otra vez "Mako-chan, despierta y juega conmigo", al darse cuenta que no respondía decidieron no hacer nada eh ir a su casa como si nada hubiera pasado.

Al darse vuelta pudieron observar a Haruka viendo el cadáver de Makoto en el suelo y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuanta la leyenda que en el parque, puedes ir al juego de los columpios y subirte en uno de ellos dejando el de Makoto vacío y repites las veces que sean necesarias "Mako-chan, juega conmigo" se puede observar una sombra de una pequeña sentada en el columpio moviéndolo poco a poco y en especial el 20 de Noviembre dicen también que se puede ver a Haruka, al lado del viejo árbol.

.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado..

AmaneAkai: Son solo crepypasta, o historias cortas de un solo cap, que adapte con los nombres de Free! ninguna tiene que ver con la otra. Asi que espero haberte sacado de dudas.. :D

Sakuyachan18: Si necesitas un psicólogo, entonces estoy haciendo un buen trabajo con las historias jajajaja (nahh no soy tan mala...).

Kimi no-Oto: Por eso puse a otros personajes, ya deje mas traumado a Makoto si lo seguía usando de chivo expiatorio xD y aunque el de Nagisa me dio algo de cosita cuando lo leí en su momento, me di cuenta que era perfecto para ese personaje :S

The Lady Of The Musik: Gracias por seguir lleyendo las historias que adapto y comentando *.*

Y eso es toooodo.

Nos vemos la prox semana...

Si tienen algo de tiempo y les gusta las tragedias

lean Por siempre que es MakoxRin

y dejen un tierno comentario, por favor..

Saludos.


	11. Risas

.

La historia no me pertenece.

Esta narrada en Pov Rei

* * *

Despiertas sobresaltado, jadeando en busca de aire, mientras te recuperas de una pesadilla. Es la misma pesadilla que se ha venido repitiendo desde hace semanas. Cada noche, sin poder hacer nada más que ver la misma maldita escena desplegarse ante tus ojos una y otra vez.

_Hay niños corriendo en un parque infantil, y a lo lejos, un pequeño niño rubio comienza a subir al pasamanos. De repente, esa sensación nauseabunda de que algo va a suceder invade tu cuerpo. Intentas gritar al niño para advertirle, pero lo único que se escapa de su garganta es el aire. _

_Te das cuenta de que es demasiado tarde. Cierras tus ojos violetas mientras el pequeño cae, causándose una grieta repugnante en toda la cabeza. Te ves impotente a su cuerpo sin vida, junto con el resto de los niños que reían a sólo unos minutos atrás._

Ahí es cuando te despiertas en un sudor frío, dándote cuenta de que era la misma pesadilla. No te has acostumbrado a ella y probablemente nunca lo harás.

Aún en tu estupor somnoliento, te pones tus lentes y miras hacia los números digitales de color verde brillante junto a ti. Ahora es la 1:30 de la mañana, igual que la última vez. En este punto, has perdido toda esperanza de volver a dormir, y bajas a la cocina para conseguir un vaso de agua. Recuerdas que debes trabajar por la mañana, ya que hace una semana, comenzaste a ayudar a demoler una vieja escuela que no se ha utilizado desde los años 60. Raramente, es cuando la pesadilla comenzó.

"Genial", te dices entre sorbo y sorbo, "¿Cómo voy a funcionar con sólo cuatro horas de sueño?"

Más tarde esa mañana, llegas a la escuela. Los desgastes se notan en todo el edificio, tales como tuberías oxidadas, plantas que crecen las paredes, pintura astillada, y la fina hoja de polvo que cubre toda la superficie de la zona.

- ¿Qué demonios le pasó a este lugar? - Dices cuando entras por las puertas delanteras.

- ¿Cuanto trabajo no? - Dice Makoto parado en lo alto de una escalera de mano. Él parece estar derribando parte del techo. Los ecos de taladros y pistolas de clavos suenan en todo el edificio, con el zumbido ocasional de una sierra eléctrica.

- Así que, uh, ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer hoy? – Le preguntas.

- Bueno… hoy tenemos mucho trabajo, puedes empezar por quitar las tablas del piso en el gimnasio. Después de eso, vamos a necesitar tu ayuda en el desmantelamiento de las pizarras en las aulas.

Asientes, y con eso, te entrega un martillo y una palanca. Al entrar en el gimnasio, el sonido de la puerta que se abre y cierra de golpe retumba en las paredes. Es silencioso. Desde aquí, todos los ruidos de las herramientas eléctricas no se escuchan. Es una escuela grande y te encuentras en un lugar bastante lejos de la construcción. Decides comenzar en un rincón. Tomas tus herramientas y empiezas la difícil tarea de rasgar y hacer palanca en cada tabla.

A medida que avanzas, notas algo extraño. Sientes como si fueras observado, como si la mirada de alguien te estuviera perforando la piel. En un intento por evadir la incómoda sensación, gritas:

- ¿Sí, Makoto?

No hay respuesta. Por supuesto, sabes que no habrá una respuesta, pero tenías la esperanza de que hubiera una razón para tu miedo. Rápidamente tratas de olvidarlo y continúas tu labor.

Desde que empezaste a trabajar ahí, no ha pasado ningún evento extraño o fuera de lugar. Llegas a la conclusión de que sólo es el silencio el que te hace sentir incómodo, por lo que sacas tu celular y pones algo de música. Pero entonces, vuelves a sentir que alguien te está mirando. Incluso tu música no ayudarte bien. Un extraño sonido comienza a mezclarse con la voz del cantante.

Te apresuras y quitas un auricular de tu oído para ver si alguien está tratando de llamarte o algo así. Te das cuenta que el ruido de fondo era una risa, y definitivamente no venía de los auriculares.

-¿Hola? - Dices a medida que guardas los auriculares en el bolsillo del pantalón, -¿Quién está ahí?.

La risa se desvanece rápidamente, como si un grupo de niños corriera riéndose detrás del edificio.

"Hay chicos aquí?" Te preguntas a ti mismo. Terminas de quitar una tabla de madera que estaba a punto de romperse y la colocas en el suelo.

- ¿Hola? ¿Makoto? - Llamas una vez más. Al salir del gimnasio, te encuentras cerca de lo que parece ser una cafetería. Esto definitivamente no estaba cuando el castaño te llevó al gimnasio, pero sigues tu camino. En primer lugar, entras a la cafetería para ver si los niños se esconden allí, pero lo único que hay es un largo pasillo con mesas tiradas alrededor. Una vez más, escuchas la risa que viene desde el fondo.

Comienzas a caminar hacia la risa, pero a medida que te acercas, ésta se desvanece. Al doblar la esquina, te das cuenta de que has llegado a un punto muerto, con una puerta al final. La puerta es de color azul, combinando con algunos azulejos del piso. Te acercas a ella y mueves la perilla, sólo para descubrir que ésta cerrada.

"¿Qué demonios? ¿A dónde van? "Te preguntas mientras tratas de mirar algo por el espacio entre la puerta y la pared. Una mano toca tu hombro, haciéndote saltar. Te das la vuelta y ves a Makoto con una mirada interrogante en su rostro.

- La puta madre, Makoto, me has asustado - Le dices.

- Sí, pude notarlo, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Terminaste el gimnasio? Porque también necesitamos…

- No, no he terminado.- Dices interrumpiéndolo - Hey, uh… ¿alguien trajo a sus hijos aquí, o algo así?

- No que yo sepa, pero debes terminar ese suelo pronto, necesitamos un poco de ayuda con el material eléctrico.

Asientes y te diriges al gimnasio, mientras desenredas tus auriculares. Solo dos minutos después de haber empezado a trabajar, escuchas esos malditos niños de nuevo. Esta vez, parece como si se estuvieran burlando de ti. Piensas que se volverán a escapar y la risa se detendrá, a si que decides continuar con lo que estabas haciendo y lo ignoras. Pero no se va, incluso, podrías asegurar que se hace más fuerte y más irritante.

- ¡¿Qué?! - Gritas a los niños, pero siguen riendo. Esta vez, arrojas tu martillo a la pared, porque a estas alturas, no tienes ganas de jugar. Corres hacia el ruido, con la esperanza de atraparlos. Con cada paso que tomas, los armarios que cubren el pasillo se estremecen y se sacuden. Tus pasos resuenan por las escaleras. Ya no te importa tu trabajo en el gimnasio, ni la construcción, ni nada. Solo encontrarlos y deshacerte de ellos.

A medida que corres, te das cuenta que la escuela se ve más limpia y alegre. La pintura no está astillada, ni la cerca oxidada…

- Pensé que lo estaban destruyendo, no que le harían una renovación.- Sigues corriendo, hasta llegar comedor. Sentiste que habías corrido en círculo, pero esa teoría se fue en cuanto llegaste a la cafetería. Te das cuenta que en el comedor, las mesas están instaladas, y los pisos limpios. Las papeleras y mesas parecen estar cubiertos con migas y la leche derramada en algunos sitios. Esto no tiene sentido, si hace dos minutos las mesas estaban rotas, y todo parecía estar cubierto de polvo. Te detienes y mirar a todo, confundido completamente, hasta que la risa te sacó de sus pensamientos, una vez más.

Una vez que vuelves a correr, la risa se detiene. No, no como la broma de hace rato, todo el mundo al mismo tiempo se frena. Junto con las risas, tus pasos paran, como si trataras de encajar en el entorno.

De pronto, una pequeña risita se escucho en el baño. Sonríes, pensando:

- Oh, ahora los tengo - mientras caminas hacia el baño. A diferencia del resto de la zona, el baño era un completo desastre. Las bisagras de las puertas de los establos y los grifos están terriblemente oxidadas, y baldosas completamente rotas. Pateas fuertemente la única puerta, tirándola, con la esperanza de hacer frente a uno de esos pequeños bastardos, pero no hay nadie allí.

- ¿Qué diablos? - Dices en voz alta. Jurarías que escuchaste una risa proveniente de esta área exacta, ¿cómo no puede haber niños? Te das vuelta hacia el grifo, y giras el pomo. Crees que si se salpicas tu cara un par de veces, te recuperarás. Por supuesto, no sale agua. De repente, ves algo en la esquina del espejo que te hace atragantarte con tu propio aliento.

Sentado en la esquina de la habitación, junto a la puerta, se encuentra un pequeño niño. Sus ojos, miran a los tuyos. Excepto, que ella realmente no tiene ojos, solo mármoles blancos que parecen demasiado grandes para su cráneo. Y no son sólo sus ojos, todo en él no es normal. Su piel se le pega al hueso, haciendo que sus articulaciones se vean. Su pelo rubio esta enmarañado y lleva una camiseta gris y un pantalón blanco algo roto, manchado con suciedad y sangre. Y entonces comprendes todo instantáneamente, como si una pared de ladrillos cayera sobre ti.

Lo que parecen ser los restos de un cadáver en descomposición, es en realidad el chico que aparece en tus pesadillas. Sus labios se curvan lentamente revelando un terrible conjunto de dientes afilados. Gritas y sales corriendo del baño. A la salida, te das cuenta de que el edificio volvió a tener su aspecto normal, sucio y descuidado. Al doblar a la esquina, te encuentras con Makoto.

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? - Dice claramente frustrado - Esta es la segunda vez que abandonas tu puesto de trabajo. -

- ¿¡Qué carajo está pasando aquí!? - Gritas, exigiendo una respuesta. Makoto te lanza una mirada amenazadora, y te dice:

- ¿De qué estás hablando? Nada está pasando aquí. Escucha, si te sientes un poco enfermo puedes ir a casa.

- No, estoy bien. Te prometo que voy a terminar esta vez. Ahora, ¿dónde está el camino de regreso al gimnasio?

- Sube las escaleras y en el pasillo a la izquierda, verás las puertas dobles para llegar. Te acompaño.

Mientras los dos van a ver tu trabajo, una duda emerge de tu cabeza.

- Hey, ¿Por qué este lugar quedo cerrado? Parece como si todo el mundo se hubiera ido un día y jamás regresó. "

- Bueno… - Inicia Mike mientras el sonido de sus pasos resuenan en todo el hueco de la escalera - …Un estudiante, murió aquí. Al parecer, era demasiada la tristeza que sufrían los niños que siempre andaban deprimidos. Por lo tanto, con la esperanza de borrar el incidente de su mente, se los trasladó a una escuela diferente…

Un escalofrío recorre tu cuerpo, desde los pies a la cabeza.

- ¿Exactamente cómo murió?

Makoto no respondió hasta cruzar la puerta doble del gimnasio.

- Él cayó desde un pasamanos, en el impacto se rompió la cabeza y el cuello."

Tragas saliva, mientras el castaño sale de la habitación.

- Apresúrate, que ya es tiempo que hubieras terminado - Dijo antes de azotar la puerta

Sabes que deber darte prisa, para ir a tu casa y no regresar a ese lugar jamás. Enciendes tu música de nuevo, y continúas el trabajo, casi esperando oír una risa, pero no pasó nada. Incluso cuando lo terminaste, no pasó nada.

En tu regreso a casa, empiezas a cuestionarte y te convences de que todo estaba en su cabeza, y que la pesadilla había causado que te volvieras loco.

Al pensar en la pesadilla y recordar lo que Makoto dijo, el estómago comienza a dolerte. Tuviste esta sensación hasta que finalmente decides irte a la cama, sabiendo lo que iba a venir después. No quería pensar en los juegos infantiles, o el niño, no específicamente después de lo de hoy. Pero la imagen de su rostro, su rostro horrible, está pegada a ti.

No debería haber ninguna razón para que seas paranoico ahora. Se acabó. Estás aquí, y él es todo lo que queda de allí.

- ¡Demonios, probablemente ni siquiera existe! - Te dices a ti mismo, ya que poco a poco pierdes la conciencia.

Cierras tus ojos, esperando la visión horrible, de aquella perturbadora pesadilla

Pero cualquier intento de dormirte, se corta inmediatamente cuando una pequeña risa, y un suave tono de voz se escucha detrás de la puerta de tu dormitorio.

- Nee, Ryugazaki-san ¿quieres jugar?

.

.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	12. La casa de los titeres

**La historia no me pertenece.**

**Este crepypasta tiene 2 cap. Uno es la version de Rin y la otra es la version de Gou.**

**Ahora subo esta, mañana a la mañana subo la otra.**

**Aunque no tenga nada que ver, hay una buena pelicula de marionetas,**

**que cada ves que la veo me pone la piel de gallina..(si lo se soy masoquista)**

**Se llama Muerte silenciosa.**

**.**

**.**

**Disfruten la lectura...**

**Pov Rin.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Hace mucho tiempo, El padre junto con sus 2 hijos... un niño llamado Rin y su hermana Gou estaban de viaje en Zuidoost (Holanda).  
Visitando a sus tíos, (de parte del padre). Ya que no los habían visitado antes por problemas familiares.

Cuando estaban dialogando en la sala de la casa, los hermanos recordaban cuando tenían la edad de los pequeños e iban a jugar a la feria del pueblo, participando del juego tiro al blanco, las carreras y veían los payasos que tanto los hacía reír.

Pero en lo que más hicieron hincapié fue con aquella casa de Títeres en las cuales veían y oían las maravillosas historias que contaban los titiriteros.

Los dos chicos oían como su padre narraba tan maravillosa historia, pero sin embargo algo no estaba bien del todo, ya que empezó a fruncir el ceño y cortó su historia como si algo estuviese mal, su tío de igual forma, se notaba algo extraño al recordar eso...

Sin embargo recobró su compostura y prosiguió diciendo:

-Es una lástima que esa feria hubiese acabado por tal accidente.

Su tío sin negar tal cosa que había dicho su hermano dijo:

-Los accidentes pasan, había mucha gente allí al menos la mayoría logró salvarse...-

- Sí, pero daría lo que fuera por ver de nuevo un títere de esos, me trae muchos recuerdos.

- Igual que yo hermano, igual que yo...

Al terminar la conversación, fueron por algo de comer para luego ir a dormir, sin embargo, Rin que había estado atento a la conversación de los dos hombres, estaba pensando acostado en su cama, como haría de feliz su padre ver un títere de los que tanto lo hacían sonreír de pequeño. Sabía que era una buena idea traer uno de aquellos títeres, ya que tras el divorcio de su padre nada podría hacerlo más feliz...

Al día siguiente, el chico le preguntó sobre la casa de títeres a su padre y que había pasado con ella, su padre sin embargo trató de evitar el tema diciéndole que le ayudara a cortar madera para la chimenea. Sin embargo siguió insistiendo en que le dijera que pasó en tal lugar, su padre no vio otro modo más que contarle lo ocurrido:

- Mira Rin, cuando yo tenía tu edad, me encantaba estar en esa feria pero sin embargo no todo era felicidad allí.

- Había un hombre, el cual era el dueño de la casa de títeres, y digamos, que… no era muy buena persona, solo le interesaba el dinero que hacían los titiriteros.

- Con algo de suerte los titiriteros podían comer y mantenerse en pie, pero claramente se veía su odio hacia el dueño de la casa de títeres.

El hombre se arrodillo y le puso su mano en el hombro al chico.

- Un día el dueño había llegado ebrio a la localidad, todos los titiriteros estaban listos para recibir su paga, por la cual apenas y les daba para comer.

- Pero el dueño se negó a darles siquiera un céntimo, y sonrió alejándose de la tienda mientras prendía un tabaco.  
Uno de los titiriteros se enojó y ataco al dueño tacleándolo mientras lo maldecía, sin embargo este aún tenía su encendedor con fuego vivo...

- Y por causa de aquella tacleada el encendedor salió volando chocando con una de las cortinas de presentación que cubrían toda la casa de los títeres, que de inmediato ardió en llamas...todos lograron salir... menos el titiritero enojado y el dueño de aquel destrozado lugar.

El chico quedó sorprendido por tal historia, y sin embargo no evitó hacer una pregunta:

-¿Y qué pasó con los títeres?

- No losé, se habrán quemado también supongo.

El chico le agradeció a su padre por haberle contado la historia, pero seguía con la duda de si algún títere habría quedado intacto, si era así, podría ir por el y traérselo a su padre.

El chico decidió ir por la noche, ya que sabría que a luz del día todos podrían verlo sobrepasar las cintas de alejamientos, así pues, el chico decidió ir.

...

Al caer la noche a las 11:30 pm el chico ya había despertado y se estaba arreglando, al intentar salir se encontró con su hermana pequeña en el pasillo, el se asustó pero cobró su compostura y le preguntó:

- ¿Qué demonios haces despierta a esta hora?-

Su hermana le respondió furiosa:

- La pregunta aquí es: ¿A dónde demonios vas tú a esta hora?

- No es de tu incumbencia, así que vete a dormir-

Gou sabía muy bien a donde iba, ya que siempre le ha importado las cosas que decía y hacía su pare tras el divorcio.

El chico movió a su hermana hacia un costado y se fue rápidamente. Gou tenia un mal presentimiento, se sentía muy nerviosa y algo ansiosa como si fuera a pasar algo importante, por ese motivo se quedo en vela toda la noche, por estar pensando en el bienestar de su hermano.

...

En la calle oscura y llena de nieve, Rin caminaba con gran esfuerzo, no se veía nada al frente por tan espesa niebla, sin embargo a lo lejos podía distinguir las cintas amarillas que señalaban que se alejaran de ese lugar, mientras más caminaba mas se resaltaba la silueta de las cintas y la entrada de la feria, al llegar, alzó una de las para poder abrirse paso a la entrada de la feria, al llegar a la entrada toco las varillas, que estaban tan heladas con un hielo, al estar dentro encendió su linterna para buscar su destino que era aquella casa, mientras más avanzaba más espesa se volvía la niebla.

Eran ya las 2.50 am y el chico ya empezaba a sentir las manos frías, tras estar dando vueltas y señalando con su linterna la encontró, una casa la cual le colgaban trapos y remiendos de lana, al acercarse a ella escuchaba un extraño sonido como de trozos de madera refinada chocando unas con otras, seguramente era el viento pensó él.

Al introducirse en la casa, enseguida sintió el peculiar olor a quemado, todo se veía oscuro y los trapos quemados apenas y dejaban ver trozos de la luz de la luna. Era un pasillo amplio y oscuro pero se distinguían algunas cosas, como los taburetes y las repisas las cuales tenían pinturas.

Rin siguió avanzando lentamente, mientras inspeccionaba cada rincón de las repisas haber si encontraba algún títere viejo que estuviera casi intacto… pero nada. Siguió avanzando hasta que llegó a una sección en la cual ya no estaba hecha de trapo si no de madera al parecer de roble, frente a él se encontraba una puerta hecha del mismo material con unas cadenas sueltas, el quitó las cadenas y abrió la puerta.

Pero algo no estaba bien, al entrar, las puertas de inmediato se cerraron con un ¡TRAC! el chico desesperado volvió atrás e intentar abrir la puerta de nuevo, aunque algo parecía estar empujando desde afuera, el desesperado pedía clemencia, pero todo fue en vano. Aunque el miedo empezaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo, su corazón se aceleraba, decidió seguir avanzando.

Eran ya las 3:34 am, el chico caminaba por los extraños pasillos de aquella aterradora casa, todos los pasillos eran diferentes y cada uno llevaba a un nuevo y desolado lugar. Rin comenzó a sentir que el oxigeno se le acababa, el ambiente se volvió más pesado, su linterna empezaba a perder intensidad y parpadeaba, pero en el momento en que ya no podía más. Encontró algo, en lo que apenas su linterna podía iluminar, dos títeres intactos al final de un pasillo encima de una repisa.

El ambiente se torno aun más pesado, cuando se puso enfrente de esos particulares títeres, al tomar cada uno en cada brazo, se dio cuenta de algo extraño en los ojos de esos dos, ninguno de los dos tenía pupilas dibujadas.

Lo que lograron oír algunos vecinos cercanos fue un grito desgarrador, como de dolor y tortura.

...

El reporte de la policía dice que se encontró un pequeño niño abandonado en la parte trasera de la casa de los títeres, con su mirada perdida con su boca al parecer abierta y dislocada, abrazando fuertemente dos títeres en cada brazo...

* * *

_Espero que lo hallan disfrutado(? _

_y ahora le tengan algo de miedo a los titeres y no puedan dormir muajajajaj_

_nahhh mentira jajaj.. XD_

_._

_Nos leemos mañana._

_Saludos_


	13. La verdad de la casa de los titeres

**.**

**La historia no me pertenece.**

**Este crepypasta tiene 2 cap. **

**El cap anterior es la versión de Rin, y esta es la de Gou.**

**Disfruten la lectura...**

**Pov Gou.**

**Buscando la verdad-La Casa De Los Títeres**

**.**

* * *

.

_Nunca olvidare aquellos ojos malvados, los cuales veían fijamente el cuerpo sin vida de mi amado hermano. _

_Nunca olvidare como Rin abandono la casa, por ir por ese estúpido muñeco... todo por una ambición ciega de mi padre que obligaron a mi hermano a hacer tales actos, no sé que habría en esa casa, pero voy a averiguarlo._

.

* * *

.

_Después del accidente ocurrido en Ziudoost, la policía concluyó que la mas posible causa fue que el pequeño fue sorprendido por un vagabundo que vivía en la antigua casa abandonada, y que el chico al intentar tomar el títere, este le golpeo con un objeto contundente rompiéndole la mandíbula y provocándole un fuerte golpe cerebral contra la pared frontal. Provocándole la muerte, y que más tarde este habría huido._

_Sin embargo, la muerte de Rin no dejaba en paz la mente de la pequeña, culpándose por no haberlo detenido antes de que saliera de casa. Sin embargo ella no se quedaría cruzada de brazos esperando a que los policía incrédulos buscaran un criminal el cual no existía, no, ella estaba decidida a volver y buscar la verdadera causa de la muerte de su hermano mayor._

.

* * *

.

**Dos años después…**

.

Bien pues, ya habían pasado dos años tras la muerte de Rin, y la pequeña niña se encontraba en su habitación intentando arreglar su rojo e indomable cabello, de inmediato su padre la llama:

- Gou, baja ahora, y ayúdame a quitar los adornos navideños-  
Ella sabía muy bien que eso era trabajo de Rin, sin embargo ahora era trabajo suyo.  
Al bajar, ve a su padre montado en una escalera tomando las luces de las ventanas.

- Ven, pásame las luces y así las guardo.  
Así hecho, después de terminar el trabajo, la pequeña vio el momento para preguntarle a su padre:  
- Papá

- Dime princesa

- Crees que...

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Podríamos volver a visitar a nuestros tíos a Ziudhoost?

Su padre suspiró y dijo:

- Pequeña, no creo poder resistir volver a ver ese lugar, así que por lo tanto, sería mejor no ir...

- Pero…

- ¡Pero nada! -gritó

La conversación se corto y ella se alejo con la mirada baja, pero algo era seguro, ella volvería a ese lugar a descubrir la verdad, de la muerte de su hermano.

Los meses pasaron, y la chica ahorraba la mesada que le daba su padre para pagar un pasaje de autobús hasta Ziuhoost, ya que, no estaba muy lejos de Ámsterdam.

La última mesada que faltaba, la pequeña esperaba a su padre en casa, al llegar de inmediato ella preguntó por su mesada, su padre riendo se la dio y preguntó en qué rayos se gastaba su dinero. (seguramente cosas de chicas)... pensó él.

De inmediato la pequeña salió corriendo, a guardar sus ahorros en una pequeña billetera rosada, todo estaba hecho. Esa misma noche viajaría cuando su padre estuviera dormido.

Cerca de las 11:12pm la pequeña estaba despierta, al igual que su hermano partiría a esa hora, bajó suavemente la escalera, pasó levemente por la alfombra, abrió la puerta lentamente, y salió sin previo aviso…

.

* * *

_._

_En la parada de autobús, se dijo ver una chica, entre 10 y 13 años de edad, que al parecer esperaba un autobús a altas horas de la noche._

.

* * *

.  
La pequeña esperaba nerviosa el autobús, al llegar se veía en el parabrisas el destino a Ziudhoost, ella sin pensarlo dos veces entró, saco un incontable montón de monedas y le pagó al conductor que miraba fríamente a la pequeña.

En el viaje, la pequeña se encontró con gente grotesca, maloliente y totalmente diferente a lo que veía cerca de casa.

Pasaron 55 minutos, eran ya 12:10 am y el autobús había llegado a su destino.

La pequeña bajó y con total normalidad camino por la cera, ya sabía bien a donde tenía que ir, no pensó ni un momento en ver a su tío, sabía que el único motivo para ir a tal lugar era para ir a ese lugar, el lugar donde asesinaron a Rin…

.

* * *

.

_Se vió a una pequeña entrando a una localidad cerrada._

.

* * *

.

La pequeña caminó por la cera, tratando de guiarse por la trayectoria de la casa de su tío al lugar donde su hermano habría llegado.

Eran las 12:40 am y la pequeña seguía caminando intentando encontrar la feria, pues cuando fue a la escena del crimen, nunca se memorizó el camino por estar atenta a que habría sido de su hermano.

De pronto, se encontró con ese lugar, ese lugar por el cual entró Rin por primera vez y no salió con vida. La entrada había sido reforzada con vallas altas de protección, ella se sentía despavorida, pero recordó algo que no evito que diera vuelta atrás... ¡Si Rin pudo, ella también podría!.

Así, ella escalo la valla, y salto desde su otro extremo. Al caer se oyó un gran ¡Pum! junto con el eco, debido al vacío que se encontraba en aquella zona. Sabía que debía ser silenciosa, si no quería despertar a los vecinos cercanos a la entrada de la feria.

Al estar frente a la entrada, algo le pasó por la espalda, ese escalofrió, que te dice que algo no está bien... pero sin embargo ella no retrocedería, agarro su linterna del bolsillo y rápidamente la encendió... avanzó lentamente, traspasando los barrotes, que era demasiado fríos.

Al internarse, rápidamente y algo desesperada buscaba aquella casa, sin rumbo y sin saber a dónde ir, se encontró con el tiro al blanco del cual habló su padre. Se veían los rifles de aire comprimido abandonados en la repisa de tiro que aún parecían cargados.

No le dio importancia y siguió avanzando hasta que… Si, era aquel lugar, aquél lugar inolvidable y escalofriante que anunciaba la muerte de Rin.  
Temerosa, pero con el pensamiento de que debía entrar, así lo hizo.

Sin pensar en que clase de maldades podría haber, ni a quienes encontraría dentro, avanzó sin mas. Se veían los trapos colgando y un callejón oscuro el cual solo se podía visualizar repisas y colgantes de pared, avanzó, sin pensar en nada, solo apuntando su linterna hacia el frente, hasta que logró visualizar una puerta de madera medio abierta.

Muy nerviosa, miraba fijamente el pomo de está, con el cual su mano se acercaba lentamente a terminar de abrirla, cuando su mano tocó el picaporte ¡empujo! Rápidamente abrió la puerta y visualizó a todas partes con su linterna, no había nada, solo una pared de madera que le señalaba dos caminos.

De repente, ella oyó un extraño sonido, detrás suyo, un "CLARC" justo detrás de su espalda, ¡ella intentó voltear a ver que era, pero en el momento de girar su cabeza, algo la empujo dentro haciéndola caer al suelo y cerrándose las puertas por completo!

Ella al estar en el suelo, se levanto, corrió por el pasillo derecho, decidida a no mirar atrás, solo corrió y corrió, hasta que cansada decidió disminuir el paso lentamente, notando algo muy extraño, su respiración disminuía, se comenzó a sentía pesada, como si alguna extraña fuerza así lo quisiera.

Se recuperó rápidamente, acordándose el motivo de esa tenebrosa expedición. Apuntó de nuevo su linterna hacía el frente y visualizó al final, un arco hecho con la misma madera, ella avanzaba lentamente allí, adentrándose a aquel arco de madera lo vio... aquellos malditos muñecos que visualizaron el cuerpo inerte de su hermano.

Se acercó, y su respiración disminuía al acercarse, empezaba a notar que aquellos muñecos interferían con ello.

Retrocedió un poco, mirando sus pies, encontró un pequeño pedazo suelto de la base de madera que solían usar en las casetas de los títeres. tomándolo decidió tirar los títeres al suelo y arrastrarlos hacia ella, así hecho, se veían los títeres a los pies de la pequeña.

Con gran temor, tomó uno de ellos, agarrándolo en sus manos, lo miró fijamente, sus ojos eran claros, demasiado claros, blancos como la luna de esa noche, sin embargo algo le adormecía lo ojos, sentía pesadez y sueño... sus parpados bajaban lentamente.

Enseguida Gou tiro el títere al suelo, y el pánico la embargo cuando, ambos títeres en el suelo empiezan a sacudirse, miró asustada hacia arriba si no se trataba de ningún truco barato, pero no… aquellos títeres empezaban a moverse y a pararse por sí solos.

De repente cuando estaban totalmente de pie, sus ojos miraron fijamente a la niña. Y sin previo aviso ambos títeres sonrieron, soltando unas fuertes carcajadas, como si de mil personas se tratase.

Gou no pudo mas, salió corriendo por el pasillo, dejando tirada su linterna, y en plena oscuridad corrió hasta lograr visualizar la puerta que al parecer ya no estaba cerrada.

Al lograr salir de aquella casa, la niña ya se notaba pálida, con cierto grado de locura. Pero no impidió que volviera a mirar atrás... no fue una gran idea, aquellos títeres la habían seguido hasta la entrada de la casa.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendida de lo que veía, aquellos títeres, no eran títeres comunes, empezaron a sangrar por sus conexiones de extremidades y sus ojos se tornaban mas blancos y brillantes.

Despavorida decidió correr adelante cuando de repente se encuentra con el puesto de tiro al blanco, aquellos títeres ya no lo parecían como tal, eran más bien demonios de madera traídos de más allá, o al menos, así los veía ella.

.

* * *

.

_Se oyó a las 3:00 am 5 disparos y fuertes gritos provenientes del establecimiento._

.

* * *

.

La niña rápidamente cogió un rifle de aire cargado, disparando hacia el títere más delgado. No ocurrió nada, lo intento con el más gordo, simplemente se incrusto en su cabeza, aunque seguía su camino hacia ella.

La pequeña pelirroja corrió a lo que apenas podía visualizar como la salida. Pero de repente, frenó su paso, algo la había detenido. Sintió algo frio en su abdomen, con una ligera sensación de dolor. Al bajar la mirada, vio unos ojos claros y blancos con una simpática y tierna sonrisa de placer. El títere delgado había incrustado una de sus deformes extremidades en el abdomen de la chica de lado a lado.

Ella simplemente veía sus ojos. El títere gordo de inmediato se apresuró e incrusto su otra extremidad en la entrepierna de la pequeña, básicamente empalándola…

.

* * *

_._

_En el informe policial, solo aparece…_

_Se encontró una niña entre aproximadamente 10 a 13 años. Asesinada brutalmente, posiblemente producto de un intento de violación o abuso sexual fallido, fue abandonada a 3 metros de la salida de una feria abandonada. Al lado del cuerpo, se encontraron dos títeres totalmente destrozados._

_._

* * *

_._

_Aunque, cuando se presentaron las personas de Forenses, anunciaron que solo se encontraba el cuerpo de la pequeña solamente..._

_._

* * *

**Acá**** se termina el crepypasta, solo falta un cap del especial de marionetas.**

**Si tienen algunos crepypasta de terror o historias, pasenlas por Inbox, que me encaria adaptarlas para ustedes.**

**Que tengan un lindo dia...**

**.**


	14. El títere de Sangre

.

**La historia no me pertenece.**

**Me di cuenta que no habia ninguna historia de los hnos mikoshibas **

**asi que subo esta bonita que tmbn tiene marionetas...**

**Disfruten la lectura...**

**.**

.

* * *

.

Esta historia trata sobre un joven huérfano llamado Momotarou. Antes de estos sucesos el joven había estado internado en coma, y poco después de despertarse perdió la memoria.

Al parecer los expertos dijeron que su mente había entrado en regresión por alguna experiencia traumatizante, que había experimentado antes de salir del internado en el que vivía.

Cuando estaba en el hospital, los que serían sus futuros padres iban a verle, ya que su habitación estaba al lado de la que sería su futura abuela.

Luego de haber sido adoptado, el internado donde él vivía cerro por un horroroso incidente, y que sus padres adoptivos no fueron capases de explicarle.

Él era algo diferente a los jóvenes de su edad, mientras que a las demás les gustaban los videojuegos u otro tipo de actividades que hacían la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase a él le gustaba coleccionar marionetas.

Momotarou se dedicaba a recolectar marionetas de las calles o de las juguetearías que ya no las querían, las restauraba y las colocaba en las estanterías de su cuarto.

Un día, al llegar al instituto, encontró una nota dentro de su taquilla escrita con letras del periódico recortadas que decían.

"Te he estado observando y he visto que tienes una gran colección de marionetas,

me gustaría obsequiarte una con mi presencia."

El joven se extrañó por la carta tan rara que venía adjunta con el títere, pero no le tomo más importancia ya que pensó que la carta la habían escrito solo para inquietarlo. Sin fijarse mucho en el aspecto del muñeco lo metió en su mochila. Al llegar a casa los examino más detenidamente.

Era una marioneta sin caracterizaciones como un disfraz, ni ojos, ni pelo, ni siquiera tenía color, era como si hubiera sido cortado de un árbol y moldeado hace unas horas. Decidió colocarla junto a sus otras marionetas.

Luego se fue, cerca de las 4 de la tarde, a pasar la noche a casa de su tía, y su madre se quedó sola en casa. Entro en su habitación para ordenarla un poco, y se dio cuenta de que su hijo había traído otra marioneta.

Ella se inquietó bastante al ver que el muñeco solo tenía una boca, esta era una sonrisa bastante tétrica y lúgubre que casi le llegaba a cubrir toda la cara. Después de ordenar la habitación, bastante inquietada salió hacia la cocina.

De repente sintió unos mareos, se sentó en un una silla de la cocina, y de los mareos empezó a vomitar, regurgitaba cada vez con más fuerza que cuando se quiso dar cuenta empezaba a vomitar sangre.

La esclerótica de sus ojos se tornó de un color rojo muy oscuro. Siguió vomitando hasta que no puedo aguantar más, así que a duras penas cogió un cuchillo de la cocina y se lo clavo en el abdomen.

Después de unas dos horas el padre de Momo estaba llegando a su casa, de repente se alarmó al no ver las luces de la casa encendidas. Rápidamente abrió la puerta y miro si no había ningún ladrón, y si su mujer estaba bien.

En esos momentos entro en la cocina y vio el horrible suceso que había pasado en ella, justo al lado del cadáver de su esposa se hallaba la nueva marioneta de su hijo. El padre con el corazón sobrecogido y horrorizado cogió el teléfono para llamar a la policía.

Cuando llegaron a investigaron los sucesos del crimen, entre ellos al títere. Los detectives lo investigaron para ver si se hallaba alguna huella dactilar o una mancha de sangre, pero no encontraron nada raro pero igualmente decidieron llevárselo para investigarlo más a fondo.

En eso momento el padre de Momotarou observo algo que no había visto antes, el muñeco tenía una sonrisa escalofriante pero algo que le llamo aun más la atención fue que tenía los ojos de un color rojizo, casi negro.

En ese momento empezó a perder la conciencia, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, miro a su alrededor y lo único que podía ver era el suelo inundado de sangre y en ella los inspectores que habían sido gravemente acuchillados en la parte frontal de su cráneo, e incluso algunos estaba despellejados.

Al observar esa escena tan traumatizante, estallo de locura, y cogiendo el mismo cuchillo con el que su mujer había sido apuñalada, se lo clavo en su cráneo. Aun consiente, casi empujado por una fuerza oscura, volvió a coger el cuchillo y siguió clavándoselo por todo el cráneo, hasta quedar físicamente irreconocible como ser humano.

Poco después quedo tirado en el suelo ensangrentado con más de 10 personas, junto al cuerpo de su mujer. En esos entonces Momotarou seguía en casa de su tía, pero tuvo que volver para recoger la mochila, que en ella se encontraba los libros que necesitaba para hacer sus deberes.

Ya se encontraba en la puerta de su casa, y al ver que solo estaba prendida la luz de la cocina y que la puerta de entrada estaba abierta, un mal presentimiento lo inundo. Aún no había entrado pero, sin poderlo controlarlo unas lágrimas empezaron a caer de su rostro. En esos momentos lloraba sin ninguna razón, ya que aún no había cruzado la puerta, pero cuando lo hizo no puedo contener el grito de horror al ver esa imagen tan espantosa.

En ese momento cayó al suelo y adopto una posición fetal, ese momento empezó a recordar todo lo que su mente había estado reprimiendo durante todo ese tiempo. Lo que desencadeno esta gran agonía de recuerdos desagradables, aparte de los cuerpos despotricados que yacían en la cocina fue ver a ese muñeco, es cual le habían regalado ese mismo día.

El muñeco no tenía el mismo aspecto que cuando lo trajo por primera vez a la casa, a este se le tornaron los ojos de color rojo oscuro, tenía una gran sonrisa que casi le cubría toda la cara y parecía tener cocida piel en la parte del torso, los pies y los brazos.

El pobre joven empezaba a darse cuenta de una cosa, el muñeco que estaba en medio de la cocina era el único objeto que estuvo en poder de su fallecido hermano mayor Seijuurou, cuya existencia no logro recordar hasta ese momento. Seijuurou vivía con él en el internado, lo único que tenía, aparte de a Momotarou era a ese muñeco con el que iba a todas partes.

Pero una noche Momo noto que su hermano no estaba acostado en su cama, y que solo estaba su muñeco así que salió a ver si lo encontraba, busco cuidadosamente por todo el recinto, sin ser descubierto, pero no lo encontró.

Como tenía hambre fue a la despensa, pensando que era la nevera abrió una gran puerta que le condujo a un pasadizo subterráneo. Al llegar al final abrió una pequeña puerta que accedía a una habitación en ella se encontraban tres hombres, que estaban alrededor de una mesa, de esa mesa provenían gritos de un niño pequeño, al escucharlos se dio cuenta de que era su hermano, pero luego cesaron repentinamente. Poco después de que se fueran ,quedo su cuerpo de atado a la mesa con correas, y se escuchaba unos gemidos leves que transmitía el dolor y la agonía que había sufrido el pobre niño en esos instantes, no se le veía el rostro porque estaba reclinada hacia el lado opuesto así que no pudo ver su estado físico.

Momotarou fue corriendo hacia su hermano pero cuando lo vio empezó a gritar de horror y se cayó de espalda. La cuenca de su ojo derecho estaba vacía pudiendo apreciar perfectamente el gran agujero que había, pero no solo eso sino que además le faltaba la lengua y tenía una gran incisión en el estómago. En ese instante Seijuurou se alegró levemente al ver que su hermano pequeño había venido a rescatarlo.

Pero Momo al verle en ese estado entro en pánico, y un miedo profundo le indujo a salir de la sala, dejando allí a su desdichado hermano, lo único que Seijuurou pudo ver de él fue su dorsal alejándose cada vez más y dejándolo abandonado en esa terrible situación.

El ruido que había ocasionado el menor hizo alertar a las personas que se encontraban en el subterráneo. El miedo no le dejo mirar hacia atrás, subió las escaleras y llego a la cocina, al entrar corrió a la puerta principal, pero estaba custodiada por dos hombres. Sobrecogido por el pánico empezó a correr hacia lo que su mente llamaba un lugar seguro, porque pensó que si lo atrapaban le harían lo mismo que a su amado hermano.

Su ansia de salir de ahí era tan grande que se tiró por la ventana más próxima al él, en esos momentos era presa del pánico y del horror de la situación. Al tirarse por la ventana se había dislocado el hombro, pero aún tenía fuerzas para correr así qué corrió hacia las calles del pueblo para pedir ayuda, poco después solo recuerda haber perdido el conocimiento y despertar en el hospital de otra ciudad.

Luego de recobrar la conciencia y estando en la entrada de su casa, Momo con un tono de nerviosismo le pregunto a muñeco:

- Onii-chan, si eres tú me gustaría saber porque haces estas cosas, ¡Porque has matado a mis dos seres más queridos! - le pregunta con una voz tenue y llorosa.

El muñeco no respondió y se le quedo mirando. De repente nota algo extraño en el ambiente, las paredes empezaron a tornarse poco a poco de un color rojo escarlata y en esos momentos vio cómo su madre, se levantó del suelo poco a poco. Al principio el joven se alegró, pero lentamente su rostro se envolvió en desesperación y pánico, casi como la misma mezcla de sentimientos que habían emergido aquel día en el internado.

Pero el detalle que más le horrorizó fue que el rostro de su madre había perdido los ojos y en lugar de ellos solo yacía una piel pálida que a simple vista la volvía irreconocible. Poco después su padre también empezó a zarandearse en el suelo hasta levantarse completamente, en este el detalle que le volvía irreconocible era que, además de los ojos el rostro entero se le empezó a tornar pálido y sin un ápice de humanidad.

Se quedó paralizado por la pesadilla que estaba sufriendo y lo único que pudo hacer fue intentar escapar, pero en esta ocasión la puerta de la entrada de casa estaba cerrada.

Lo único que le quedaba era esperar que todos esos acontecimientos fueran solo una horrible pesadilla, por lo que lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos y cubrirse la cabeza con las manos repitiendo siempre la misma frase:

-No es real, No es real, No es real, No es real- Luego se desmayó.

Al levantarse se encontraba en su habitación, concretamente atado a su cama con unas coreas de fuerza. Luego ve llegar a su madre con una cuchara, en esos momentos Momotarou seguía un poco aturdido, pero en poco tiempo recobro la conciencia y empezó a gritar como un loco, cuando su madre estaba a su derecha, la miro con una cara de dolor y de locura. Y poco a poco le empezó a introducir la cuchara en el ojo derecho, y el solo podía gritar de dolor.

Poco después le extrajo el ojo entero, pero aún seguía consiente. Luego de que se fuera su madre en poco tiempo entro su padre con unas tijeras bastante grandes, él ya se hacía a la idea de lo que le iba a pasar, pero de todas formas siguió gritando frenéticamente y sin descanso. Pero parecía que nadie podía oírle, que nadie podía salvarlo.

Su padre, uno a uno le fue cortando los dedos del pie izquierdo y luego los del derecho hasta llegar a los dedos de las manos. Al pobre joven ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir gritando.

Luego su madre trajo un cuchillo, el cual cogió y empezó a abrirle el estómago. En esos entonces el pequeño ya había muerto, pero lo que un día fueron sus padre, y que ahora estaban siendo dominados por una fuerza diabólica, siguieron torturándole hasta que solo quedo el alejado recuerdo de lo que alguna vez llego a ser, una persona con todas sus extremidades.

De los cuerpos de sus padres solo quedaron órganos pútridos y huesos. A la mañana siguiente fueron más policías a la casa a averiguar lo que les había pasado a sus compañeros que fueron la noche anterior. Lo que encontraron en la cocina les dejo con un gran impacto en sus frágiles mentes, porque lo que sucedió allí no podía haber pasado ni en sus pesadillas más horrorosas.

Pero, aun después de la imagen de la primera planta no se podían imaginar lo que encontrarían en la segunda. Lo que vieron fue algo tan espantoso y extraño a la vez, porque en esa habitación, se encontraron órganos desperdigados por toda la habitación y bastantes partes óseas. Lo único, en esa sala, que quedo sin una mancha de sangre era un pequeño muñeco que estaba sentado en la cama.

Pero este muñeco no tenía rostro y mucho menos rasgos físicos. Decidieron que el caso no saldría a la luz por la razón de que no se encontró ninguna prueba concluyente de quien o que podría haber hecho semejante atrocidad.

.

* * *

**Acá**** se termina los crepypasta del especial de marionetas.**

**Si tienen algunos crepypasta de terror o historias, pasenlas por Inbox, o pongan el nombre en los Reviews **

**para poder adaptarlas para ustedes.**

**Gracias yuyuyuoi**

**Prox cap Mi primer beso...**

**Que tengan una bonita y espeluznante noche...**


	15. Mi primer beso

**.**

**La historia no me pertenece.**

**Es un Pov Ai**

**.**

* * *

Soy un chico tranquilo, hasta callado. Siempre lo he sido, nunca he tenido problemas con nadie-(que yo recuerde)- tengo algunas amigos, no me junto mucho con las mujeres, aunque tampoco me llevo bien con los hombres. Tal vez esa es una de las causas por la cual nunca he tenido una novia… ni tampoco he dado un beso.

En mis 15 años de vida no he salido a muchas fiestas… nunca he hecho alguna locura, ni nada ilegal, siempre que sentía ése especie de impulso para hacer alguna maldad, por muy pequeña que fuera me la reprimía…

"no, está mal, no debo hacerlo"…

Me decía a mí mismo, así calmaba mi adrenalina. Que poco a poco se iba acumulando en mi interior, sabiendo que en algún momento iba a estallar.

Con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta que no era como el resto de mis compañeros… ya que a mí no me atraían las mujeres como a ellos, sino ellos en sí.

A principio de ese año, me comenzó a gustar un chico, lo miraba de lejos pero él nunca se fijaba en mí. Mi primer amor se llamaba Matsuoka Rin.

Así pasaba todos los años y en todos me gustaba alguien diferente esperando a que este sí se fijara en mí.

Cierto año comencé a fijarme en un chico, un año menor que yo. Lo conocí a principio de año, era el amigo de un amigo de otro curso. Con el tiempo comenzamos a hablar.

Mi nuevo amor se llamaba Momotarou Mikoshiba.

Nos volvimos amigos -(mi primer amigo cercano)- lo empecé a conocer mejor y me comenzó a gustar. Me tenía confianza, era muy simpático y muy tierno conmigo. Incluso prefería pasar recreos conmigo que con sus amigos, lo que me hizo pensar que yo también le podía interesar.

–(¡Por fin! ¡Por fin alguien que me gustaba se fijaba en mí!)-

Pero no había nada confirmado. Una vez me confesó que nunca había estado de novio y que tampoco había dado un beso, me conmovió por que el sentía lo mismo que yo.

A final del año pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, me gustaba bastante pero aun no me atrevía a decírselo, aunque la mayoría ya se había dado cuenta… menos él.

Una vez estábamos conversando por chat – (era la última semana de colegio y yo estaba desesperada pensando cómo decírselo)- y de la nada me escribió "eres lindo", entonces le escribí de vuelta "gracias, tú también" y él me respondió "en serio? xD" y entonces le conteste "sí, me gustas" era la única forma de declararme.

En persona no me hubiera atrevido, "tú también me gustas" me contesto, mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte y sentí que una alegría desbordante se apoderaba lentamente de mí, quería saltar de alegría, pero no… me calme, me controle y solo me digne a sonreír. Aun estando solo en mi habitación, no imaginaba como lo haría mañana.

Como podría verlo a la cara, como controlaría mi impulso por correr abrazarlo y besarlo, sabía que si lo hacía me verían raro, pero si no ¿Qué creería él?.

Al día siguiente lo mire de lejos y él se acercó a mí con su particular sonrisa, mientras se rascaba nerviosamente la nuca y yo tampoco pude evitar sonreír al verlo. Me llevo a un lado y dijo que le confirmara en persona lo que el día anterior, le había confesado por el chat.

Lo hice y él también lo confirmo, lo mire, quería besarle pero me daba miedo, no sé por qué, no por mi… sino por él. Era una sensación algo extraña y no muy agradable pero aun así la ignore.

Durante los últimos días de clases pasábamos de la mano o abrazados. Aun no nos besábamos, decidimos juntarnos un día cuando saliéramos por fin de clases. Ese día llegue, nos encontramos, caminamos un rato de la mano hasta llegar a una plaza alejada donde casi no circulaba gente. Nos sentamos en el pasto, nos abrazamos y conversamos un rato.

Hasta que en un momento ambos quedamos en silencio y nos miramos ¡Me robo un beso! Un corto beso que me llevo a robarle yo uno, y otro, y otro, y otro más, era la sensación más dulce que había sentido en toda mi vida.

No quería parar de besarle de apretar sus labios con mi boca, sus jugosos y carnosos labios. Sentí esa adrenalina, la que siempre había sentido.

La misma que aparecía cada vez que quería hacer algo malo… pero esta vez no pude reprimirla y se apodero de mí, todos estos años guardándola en mi interior provocaron que explotara en algo mortal.

No pude detenerme, él trato de alejarme… lo estaba dejando sin aire, sin poder respirar. Cada vez apretaba más sus labios, los mordía fuerte, eran tan deliciosos, sentía que quería comerme sus boca, mordí tan fuerte sus labios que llegaron a sangrar y él trato de gritar y de empujarme pero no pudo. Esa adrenalina que me controlaba era tan fuerte que lo tenía atrapado entre mis brazos, abrazado entre mis garras.

Esa sangre de sus labios me éxito más.

Lo mordí más fuerte, desgarre la carne de sus labios , esos exquisitos labios, los mastique sabrosamente mientras él gemía terriblemente de dolor, moviendo su lengua desesperadamente por lograr un sonido, la mordí también fuertemente y se la extirpe de su boca, chorreando la sangre de su garganta a la vez que un último grito desgarrados salía de ella.

Era tan deliciosa, húmeda y carnosa, su deliciosa sangre brotando de la carne colgante de su boca muerta, estaba tibia aun, la bebí, la mordí para beber aun más de ella, de ese chico, quien por fin se había fijado en mí.

Era tan delicioso sentir su sangre desbordante en mi boca, de quien tanto me había gustado…

¡Por fin! ¡Por fin había dado mi primer beso!

.

* * *

**.**

**Siempre supe que Ai tenia un serio problema en la cabeza :/**

******yuyuyuoi aqui tienes el crepypasta, espero que te haya gustado la adap **

******º\(*o*)/º**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Que tengan una agradable y larga noche**

**:D**

.


	16. El video mas aterrador del mundo

******.**

******Hellou... volvi :D**

******La historia no me pertenece.**

**Disfruten la lectura**

**Es un Pov Nagisa**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**¿Así que buscas el vídeo más aterrador del mundo?**

.

.

Son la una y media de la mañana.

Nuestro rubio favorito se encuentras frente a su computadora, buscando en la web los vídeos más aterradores que existan.

No puede evitar su hambre por el miedo, mirando algunos vídeos entre asustado y divertido.

Aprovecha el momento en que se encuentra solo en su casa, sin la insistencia de sus hermanas mayores, ni la presencia de sus padres.

Para entrar aun mas en ambiente se encuentra completamente a oscuras, sólo él y la luz de la máquina.

Sigue buscando más vídeos, no se da por satisfecho hasta que encuentra un vídeo en youtube,

titulado...

**"el vídeo más aterrador del mundo".**

Sonríe sarcásticamente ante la originalidad del autor. Su curiosidad le impulsa a verlo, y espera a que cargue totalmente.

Mientras tanto sigue chateando con Rei-chan y Mako-chan, hablando tonterías con ellos,

buscando imágenes graciosas para molestarlos y de vez en cuando mira si el vídeo está cargando.

La carga tarda bastante, se impacienta, el vídeo finalmente carga completamente y se queda mirando la pantalla.

Cuando se siente listo, reproduce el vídeo.

Este vídeo es el punto de vista de una cámara casera, que recorre la ciudad de noche,

la cámara recorre la ciudad con tranquilidad,

transitando sus calles desiertas y poco iluminadas,

la cámara se tambalea un poco, de fondo hay un ruido como el de un quejido, o como un siseo algo doloroso.

Nagisa se queda mirando en silencio, prestando suma atención.

El vídeo continúa así por un buen rato, la cámara sigue avanzando por las calles vacías, el ruido parece fantasmal.

Un escalofrió recorre su pequeño cuerpo, se siente asustado y se aleja un poco de la pantalla.

Pensando que es uno de esos vídeos en los que el maldito screamer salta a la pantalla gritando como un idiota o blandiendo un cuchillo,

mira de reojo la pantalla para no asustarse si algo sale de golpe.

Mientras tanto la cámara sigue recorriendo las silenciosas y desoladas calles,

al pasar cerca de una tienda cerrada,

la cámara voltea un poco para verse reflejada en el vidrio del local,

la figura es la de un ser extraño, cuyo aspecto apenas puede captarse en la oscuridad,

pero las retinas del rubio no lo olvidan jamas,

en donde debería estar reflejada la cámara... en realidad no hay una cámara,

solo un par de cuencas vacías y de un profundo color negro.

Lo que muestra el vídeo, es lo que observa ese espeluznante ser.

La imagen vuelve a enfocar la calle. Nagisa atemorizado por que aumenta la expectación junto con el siseo del fondo.

quiere ponerle pausa al vídeo o cerrar la pagina, pero no puede.

Por algún motivo el teclado se tilda junto con el mouse, y el vídeo sigue su curso.

Así que solo sigue observando como el vídeo comienza a mostrar calles familiares,

**¡Está recorriendo todo el trayecto hacia su casa!.**

**Lentamente avanza hacia su casa.**

Entrando en pánico, desconecta la computadora, mientras llama a Rei para que venga urgente a su casa.

Se acerca dudoso a su ventana. Mirando de reojo a la calle, no ve nada, se queda quieto esperando, hasta que ve cómo una figura sale de la esquina frente a su casa. Tambaleándose, acercándose lentamente.

Nagisa se desespera, quiere huir pero el miedo lo paraliza.

Comienza a temblar cuando escucha un grito extraño, desde la planta baja de su casa...

Pero se le hiela la sangre cuando escucha detrás de la puerta de su habitación, una respiración jadeante.

Siente de golpe un inmenso cansancio, y sus piernas no pueden sostenerlo mucho mas,

en el suelo a punto de perder la conciencia, observa como se abre poco a poco la puerta mostrando aquella figura terrorifica.

Antes de que todo se vuelva negro, escucha como una voz de ultra tumba le susurra...

**¿Así que buscas el vídeo más aterrador del mundo?**

**No te preocupes, **

**esta historia recién comienza...**

Luego solo existía oscuridad.

* * *

**Gracias a Mei-chan por ayudarme a darle un final, **

**(porque todas las adap que encontré tenían un final abierto) **

**y no me convencía.**

**¿Me quedo bien, o lo borro? :/**


	17. Solo sigue leyendo

**.**

**No tiene nada que ver con Free, pero es un crepypasta de terror psicologico**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

.

* * *

**.**

**Antes de comenzar a leer asegúrate de estar solo y con la luz apagada. **

**Preferiblemente que sea de noche.**

**Para aumentar el efecto que esto te producirá evita cualquier sonido del ambiente como la television, la radio o música. **

**Esto es para potenciar la sensación de inseguridad. **

**Experimentaras por ti mismo lo horrible que puede ser tu imaginación.**

**.**

* * *

_._

_Ahora que has empezado a leer fija tu mirada en la pantalla y ten cuidado de no voltear hacia atrás._

_Concéntrate solo en leer mis palabras._

_La mujer que se encuentra en las sombras, amenaza con arrancarte los ojos si lo haces._

_Es fácil para ella... le basta con meter sus huesudos dedos y con sus largas uñas hacer palanca._

_Procura seguir mirando hacia la pantalla._

_No quites nunca la vista de aquí._

_De esta luz._

_De la única salida que tienes._

_No te desvíes de mis palabras._

_Que la oscuridad no te envuelva el alma._

_Fija solo tu mirada aquí._

_No te muevas ni un milímetro de tu asiento._

_Habrán monstruos que te acosaran y sonidos que te erizaran los vellos de la piel, no los escuches._

_Detrás de ti, sentirás sus lenguas viscosas que intentaran lamer tu cuerpo._

_Solo sigue mirando a la pantalla._

_No te pierdas de mis palabras._

_Aunque escuches el sonido de las plagas, de miles de insectos _

_y de los más sucios seres que habitan este mundo no mires abajo, _

_ignora que miles de parásitos y asqueroso animales tratan de trepar por tus piernas _

_ o que algunos incluso quieren destrozar tu piel para entrar a tu cuerpo._

_Sigue mirando la pantalla, no te muevas más de lo necesario._

_Y solo de forma lenta, no quieres llamar la atención de ellos ¿no?_

_Ellos están detrás de ti, sonriendo maliciosamente y saboreando tu miedo. _

_Esos seres que protege la obscuridad, se deleitan con tu inseguridad y terror._

_Sigue y por favor... no pares de leer._

_Enfocate en todas y cada una de mis palabras._

_No voltees ni trates de seguirlos con el rabillo del ojo._

_Ni se te ocurra, es por tu propio bien._

_Aunque escuches sus susurros en tu oído y hagan que tu espina dorsal se estremezca, _

_poniéndote la carne de gallina no los mires._

_Sigue leyendo._

_Mira hacia la luz que desprende este monitor._

_Que no es cobarde el que tiene miedo, si no el que tiene miedo y huye despavorido._

_Vamos, ¡que casi ha terminado!_

_No es para tanto, ¿verdad?_

_Que más da, son solo insectos enredados en tu pelo y raspando tu sien, _

_con sus muchas patitas peludas. _

_Seres tenebrosos tocándote la espalda, para que los mires y te lleves un susto de muerte al ver sus rostros desfigurados_

_con expresiones de odio y rencor que te regalan solo a ti._

_Vamos que ya estas cerca del final._

_**.**_

_**Procura no irte a dormir.**_

_**No duermas esta noche, **_

_**no te alejes de la luz que te entrega el monitor de tu computadora.**_

_**Pasa toda la noche sentada, justo asi, si es necesario.**_

_**La luz que emana de la pantalla es lo único que los mantiene lejos.**_

_**Por lo que mas quieras, no te vayas a dormir.**_

_**O todo volverá a empezar.**_

_**Y esta vez no abra una luz ni sabana que te proteja .**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado**_

_**Se lo cante a mi hna para dormir **_

_**Todavia me esta puteando xD**_

_**Que tengan todas/dos una hermosa y laaarga noche. **_


	18. Sugestion

**.**

**La historia no me pertenece.**

**Es un Pov Makoto**

**.**

* * *

**¿Alguna vez has sentido que te observan cuando estas solo? **

**¿Has corrido rápidamente a tu habitación cuando estas solo y vas al baño o a la cocina, **

**tan solo por miedo a que cualquier cosa pueda aparecerte por detrás? **

**¿Has visto alguna vez sombras extrañas? **

**Déjame decirte que tan raro no es sentir, hacer o ver esas cosas, **

**dicen que normalmente solo es sugestión por ver demasiadas películas o leer cosas aterradoras **

**que quedan en tu subconsciente y tan solo ponen a tu cuerpo más alerta a cualquier estimulo,**

**pero.. **

**¿Y si realmente todas esas cosas no fueran parte de tu imaginación?.**

Esta es mi historia. Me paso tan solo hace un par de días.

Hay que aclarar que no soy para nada aficionado a las cosas de terror,

ya que me considero alguien realmente demaciado miedoso,

pero de todas formas hay algo que me llama a verlas una que otra vez.

Ese algo tiene nombre, apellido y es uno de mis mejores amigos. Nagisa Hazuki

Lo malo de lo anterior es que soy una persona terriblemente sugestionable,

luego de ver algo de terror pienso que esas cosas pueden pasarme a mi

y empiezo a observar cuidadosamente a todos los lugares para ver que no haya nada extraño o sobrenatural.

Sé que puede sonar realmente estúpido viniendo de un joven de 17 años,

pero es la forma de quedarme más tranquilo conmigo mismo,

como he dicho antes, soy muy miedoso.

Bueno, como decía, hace un par de días Haruka nos invito a su casa como todos los sábados a ver algunas películas,

ese día en especial Nagisa trajo una de miedo, en un principio me negué rotundamente,

pero no sé cómo me terminaron convenciendo y armándome de valor la vimos.

Una vez termino me di cuenta que tan de miedo no era o por lo menos a mi no me lo provoco tanto

¿Quizás ya me comenzaba a acostumbrar?.

Estábamos solos en su casa y luego de sacar el DVD y ponerlo en la caja de la película como correspondía

Haruka y Nagisa fueron a la cocina a buscar algo de comer, en ese momento yo estaba tranquilo pero como ya era costumbre,

hice la revisión del lugar para saber que no había nada más con nosotros.

Para mi sorpresa cuando mire una de las esquinas pude ver una sombra extraña, deforme pero cambiante,

parecía que se movía, asustado llame a Haru, mientras Nagisa acomodaba todo.

Vino al escucharme pero cuando llego… esa cosa ya no estaba y yo le había quitado la vista unos segundos,

mi amigo cuando le conté lo que había visto me dijo que me calmara y que solo era sugestión por la película,

que solo era mi imaginación,

yo tan solo reí algo nervioso.

Ya daban las doce cuando regrese a mi casa, aun con las quejas del rubio.

Era tarde y a pesar de que mis padres no llegaban hasta maña en la mañana, tenia que cuidar la casa.

Pero esa caminata a diferencia de otras veces se me hizo aterradora,

al mirar alrededor veía sombras moviéndose, la mayoría de árboles pero otras sin explicación,

hasta sentía gotas de sudor frío recorrer mi rostro,

me apresure hasta que llegue a casa y rápidamente entre cerrando fuerte la puerta detrás de mi,

mi respiración hasta agitada estaba.

Encendí rápidamente la luz, de hecho fue lo segundo que hice luego de lo de la puerta.

No había nada como el alivio que me daba estar en casa,

sentirme seguro allí.

Estaba aterrado aún, no lo niego, tanto que hasta sentir que mi gato rozaba mi pierna me hizo saltar,

quería matarlo por haberme asustado de esa forma.

Entre en la cocina para sacar algo de beber e irme a mi cama a dormir,

pero.. sentía una sensación extraña, como si alguien me mirase pero no había absolutamente nada,

sugestión o eso pensaba.

Me serví un vaso de leche y subí las escaleras para ir a mi cuarto cuando sentí un ruido abajo,

pensando que era mi gato hasta sonreí mientras bajaba,

pero fue allí cuando escuche el maullido en el segundo piso,

fue en ese momento en que el miedo me invadió al punto de que casi suelto el vaso con leche,

ni lo pensé dos veces antes de subir las escaleras lo más rápido posible y encerrarme en mi cuarto

lanzándome de un salto a la cama luego de encender las luces, me quede allí un buen rato.

Ahora comenzaba a recordar un poco la película, si no mal recordaba trataba de un joven que jugaba a la ouija

y desde entonces cosas raras comenzaban a pasarle,

veía sombras también, lo raro es que quizás por el miedo pero no podía recordar el final,

solo recordaba el mal presupuesto de la película,

cuando le había preguntado al rubio donde la compro

me había dicho que tan solo la encontró en una casa abandonada donde iba a jugar con unos amigos,

me pareció extraño aquello pero conociéndolo, no le hice más preguntas al respecto.

Un sonido interrumpió mis recuerdos.

Era la puerta.

Alguien tocaba la puerta.

Seguía asustado pero habían pasado algunos minutos y estaba más aliviado,

baje con el vaso de leche en la mano y abrí la puerta no sin antes mirar por la venta quien era,

era mi mamá.

**-¿Mamá? ¿No se supone que volvías mañana?- **

Más me extrañaba el hecho de que no estuviera mi padre y mis hermanos, pero tampoco estaba el auto, asumí que habían ido a comprar algo y dejaron a mamá a unas cuadras de la casa.

**-Decidí volver antes- **

Al decir eso fue a la cocina, yo cerré la puerta.

Unos segundos más tarde escuche el teléfono que estaba en una mesita al lado de la puerta

por lo que no tuve que moverme para contestar.

**-¿Mako-chan? ¿Soy mamá, al final al parecer vamos a volver mañana en la tarde, cuídate mucho, te corto de inmediato ya que no tengo mucho saldo, ¡Besos!- **

Solté el vaso de mi mano, entre risas de nerviosismo y llenas de un terror absoluto recordé el final de la película,

el hilo de voz del protagonista al final diciendo:

"**Los demonios también pueden tomar forma humana".**

**.**

* * *

**Chan chan chan +(ºoº)/**

**Adoro a Makoto, debe ser por eso que esta en casi todas las historias :P**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Abrazos psicologicos(?**

**nos vemos la prox sem.**

**May-chan**


	19. Olvidado por Disney

**.**

**La historia no me pertenece.**

**Es un Pov Sousuke**

**.**

* * *

.

Disney construyó la "Isla del Tesoro", un complejo en la bahía de Baker (Las Bahamas).

Barcos de cruceros de Disney realmente dejarían a los turistas en el complejo para relajarse en el lujo.

El gastó fue de $ 30.000.000 en el lugar... sí, treinta millones de dólares.

Para luego abandonarlo.

Disney culpó a las aguas someras (poco profundas para que sus barcos operaran con seguridad) y habían incluso culpado a los trabajadores,

diciendo que eran demasiado perezosos para trabajar en un horario regular.

Ahí es donde la naturaleza real de su historia termina.

No fue a causa de la arena, y es evidente que no se debía a la pereza de los trabajadores.

Aunque ambas eran excusas convenientes.

No, sinceramente dudo de la legitimidad de esas razones. ¿Por qué no creer la versión oficial?

Debido a Palacio de Mowgli.

Cerca de la ciudad junto a la playa de Isla Esmeralda (Carolina del Norte). Se comenzó la construcción del "Palacio de Mowgli" (finales de 1990).

El concepto era un complejo temático de la selva con un gran palacio en el centro de toda esta zona.

* * *

El Palacio de Mowgli era una empresa polémica desde el principio. Porque Disney compró una tonelada de la tierra para el proyecto, y había realmente un escándalo que rodeaba a esta compra. El Gobierno local afirmó "dominio eminente" en todos los hogares, se vendieron las propiedades a Disney. En un momento dado una casa que acababa de ser construida fue condenada inmediatamente con poca o ninguna explicación.

La tierra era supuestamente para algún proyecto de una carretera ficticia. Sabiendo muy bien lo que estaba pasando, la gente comenzó a llamarlo "Mickey Mouse Highway (Carretera Mickey Mouse)".

Luego estaba el concepto de arte. Un grupo de ejecutivos llevaron a cabo una reunión sobre la ciudad. Tenían la intención de demostrar lo lucrativo que este proyecto iba a ser para todos. Cuando le mostraron al arte conceptual de este palacio indio gigantesco. Rodeado por la selva, con el personal en taparrabos y equipo tribal... bueno, basta con decir que nadie lo aprobó.

Estaban hablando de un gran palacio indio, selva, taparrabos y en el centro de un área relativamente de riqueza.

.

Uno de los miembros de la multitud intentó asaltar el escenario, pero fue sometido rápidamente por la seguridad, después se las arregló para romper una de las láminas de presentación sobre su rodilla.

Disney tomó esa comunidad. Las casas fueron arrasadas, el terreno fue limpiado, y no había ni una maldita cosa que se pudiera hacer o decir al respecto. La TV y los periódicos locales estaban en contra del recurso al principio.

Así que al Palcio de Mowli le pasó lo mismo que al Treasure Island de Bahamas.

La construcción se completó. Los visitantes se alojaban en el complejo. Las comunidades de los alrededores se inundaron con el tráfico y las molestias habituales de los grupos de turistas aparecieron.

Entonces todo nuevamente se detuvo.

Disney lo detiene y nadie sabía qué diablos pensar.

Pero estaban muy contentos por ello. Su pérdida fue muy divertido y maravilloso para un gran grupo de personas que no querían que eso se construyera.

* * *

.

Después leí un artículo de alguien que había explorado el Treasure Island resort y publicó un blog entero sobre toda la mierda loca que encontró allí. Cosas abandonadas, rotas, dañadas. Seguramente arruinadas por los ex empleados descontentos que habían perdido sus puestos de trabajo.

La gente de los alrededores probablemente echaron una mano para destrozar el lugar. Ya que se sentía tan enojadas por la Isla del Tesoro, como la gente aquí con el Palacio de Mowgli.

Además, hay rumores de que se habían liberado los animales de su acuario en las aguas locales cuando se cerraron... incluyendo tiburones.

Bueno, lo que estoy diciendo es que este blog sobre la isla del tesoro me hizo pensar. A pesar de que habían pasado muchos años desde su cierre. Sería genial hacer algo de "_exploración urbana_" en el Palacio de Mowgli. Tomar algunas fotos, escribir sobre mi experiencia, y probablemente ver si había algo que podía llevar a casa como recuerdo.

En el transcurso de ese año, conseguí algo de la investigación del complejo Palacio de Mogwli ... o mejor dicho, lo intenté. Naturalmente, ningún sitio oficial de Disney ni otros medio mencionan estos lugares.

Sin embargo, aún era más extraño, que a nadie antes se le había ocurrido hacer nada referido sobre el lugar o incluso publicar fotos. Ninguna de las TV locales o de los sitios periódicos tenían una palabra sobre el lugar, sin embargo... era de esperarse.

Recientemente, he aprendido que las empresas realmente pueden solicitar a Google, por ejemplo, para eliminar los enlaces de los resultados de búsqueda... básicamente por ninguna buena razón.

Así que al final casi no podía encontrar el lugar. Todo lo que tenía era un viejo que había recibido en el correo de vuelta en los años 90. Era un artículo promocional enviado a personas que habían estado recientemente en Disney World.

Me tomó meses de investigación encontrar el mapa entre viejos libros y cómics, y aun más tiempo en encontrar el lugar exacto.

Pero lo encontré. La gente era de ninguna ayuda, ya que la mayoría se habían mudado a la playa en los últimos años... o antiguos residentes que sólo se burlaron y me hicieron gestos groseros al preguntarles:

-"¿Dónde puedo encontrar El Palacio de Mo... -"

La carretera me llevó a través de un corredor excesivamente largo de sobrecrecimiento. Las plantas tropicales se habían apoderado de la zona, se mezclaba con las especies nativas de flora que en realidad pertenecían a ese lugar y habían tratado de reclamar la tierra.

Yo estaba asombrado cuando llegué a la puerta principal del complejo. Enormes puertas de madera, monolíticas cuyos apoyos a ambos lados parecían cortadas. La propia puerta había sido arrancada en varios lugares por los pájaros carpinteros y carcomido en su base por insectos madriguera.

Colgando de la puerta había una lámina de metal, algunos desechos, y un graffiti en negro que decía:

**"**_**ABANDONADO POR DISNEY"**_.

Es evidente que un empleado quería hacer algo de protesta.

Las puertas estaban abiertas lo suficiente como para caminar, pero no conducir, así que agarré mi cámara digital y el mapa, y me puse a caminar.

Los jardines interiores del lugar eran tan descuidados como la puerta de entrada. Todo estaba descuidado y andrajoso entre plantas. Había una especie de enfrentamiento entre el orden y el caos, como filas cuidadosamente plantadas de flores perennes mezclados con hierbas altas y detestables hongos apestosos, y de un color ennegrecido.

Todo lo que quedaba de las estructuras al aire libre estaban rotos, la madera podrida y varios pedazos carbonizados de material no identificable. Lo más probable una caseta de información o un bar al aire libre estaba simplemente cubierto de una pila de escombros devastado por los años y el clima.

Lo más interesante en los jardines era una estatua de Baloo, el oso amable (desde el libro de la selva) que se sitúa en una especie de patio en frente del edificio principal. Estaba allí en medio, mirando al espacio vacío con una sonrisa tonta, cubierto con mierda de pájaro y plantas.

Me acerqué al edificio principal - el Palacio - sólo para encontrar la parte exterior del edificio cubierto de graffiti donde la pintura original no había sido pelada. Las puertas delanteras no estaban abiertas, pero se les había quitado las bisagras y fueron robadas.

Por encima de las puertas delanteras, alguien había pintado nuevamente..

_**"ABANDONADO POR DISNEY"**_.

Me gustaría poder decirte acerca de todas las cosas impresionantes que vi en el interior del Palacio. Estatuas olvidadas, cajas registradoras abandonadas, una sociedad secreta de pleno derecho de vagabundos sin hogar... pero no.

El interior del edificio estaba tan vació que yo creo que la gente realmente había robado el moldeo de las paredes. Cualquier cosa ya era demasiado grande para robar como los mostradores, escritorios, gigantescos árboles falsos...

Observé el plano y me dirigí a todos los lugares que pueden parecer de alguna manera interesante.

La cocina era como era de imaginar... un área de preparación de alimentos industrial con todos los electrodomésticos y el espacio. Todas las superficies de vidrio estaban rotas, las puertas sin bisagras, todas las superficies de metal abolladas. Todo el lugar olía a algo rancio.

El congelador grande, tenían filas y filas de espacio en las estanterías vacías. Los ganchos colgados del techo, probablemente para colgar los cortes de carne, oxidados y sucios, giraban lentamente.

Cada gancho giró en una dirección aleatoria, pero sus movimientos eran tan lentos y pequeños que era casi imposible de ver. Me imaginé que había sido causado por mis pasos, así que lentamente abandoné la sala, pero en unos segundos empezó a girar una vez más.

Los baños estaban en gran parte en el mismo estado que el resto del lugar. Al igual que la estación de La isla del tesoro, alguien había roto metódicamente cada inodoro de porcelana con cocos y otros implementos. Había agua rancia y maloliente estancada en el piso, así que no me quedé allí mucho tiempo.

Lo curioso es que los baños y los lavabos (y los bidés en el lavabo de señoras, sí... fui hasta allí) todo goteaba. Me pareció que deberían haber cortado el suministro de agua mucho, mucho tiempo atrás.

Había un montón de habitaciones en el complejo, pero, naturalmente, yo no tenía tiempo para mirar en todos ellas. Las pocas habitaciones que pisé fueron destruidas de manera similar, y yo no esperaba encontrar nada allí. En algún momento pensé que había una televisión o radio en una habitación, ya que realmente creo que escuché una conversación tranquila.

A pesar de que era como un susurro, probablemente fue mi propia respiración resonando en el silencio, o simplemente el agua que fluye jugando una mala pasada en mi mente, pero sonaba como...

: "Yo no lo creo".

2: (breve respuesta, desconocido)

1: "¡Yo no lo sabía!... ¡yo no lo sabía!.".

2: "Tu padre te aviso."

1: (respuesta desconocida, o tal vez simplemente un sollozo.)

Lo sé, lo sé, suena ridículo. Sólo te estoy diciendo lo que he vivido, por eso pensé que podría haber sido algo corriente en esa habitación - o peor aún, algunos vagabundos que había escondidos allí y probablemente me hubieran apuñalado, para robarme.

En la puerta principal del Palacio de nuevo, pensé que no había encontrado nada de interesante en el recorrido.

Mientras miraba por la puerta, me di cuenta de algo interesante en el patio que me había perdido al parecer. Algo que me daría por lo menos una cosa que mostrar, incluso si era sólo una fotografía.

Hay como una estatua realista de una pitón, tal vez veinticinco metros de largo, enrollada en sí misma en un pedestal a la derecha en el centro de la luz caía sobre el objeto de la manera perfecta para una fotografía.

Me acerqué lentamente y tomé una foto. Entonces me puse de puntillas y tomé otra. Me acerqué de nuevo para obtener el detalle de su rostro.

Poco a poco, casualmente, la pitón levantó la cabeza, me miró directamente a los ojos, dio media vuelta y se deslizó fuera del pedestal, a través de la hierba y los árboles.

Su cuerpo alargado desapareció en el bosque y se alejó.

Disney había liberado a todos sus animales exóticos en los jardines. Allí mismo, en mi mapa plano era el "Reptile House (Casa de los reptiles)". Lo debería haber sabido. Había leído acerca de los tiburones en el Treasure Isle, y debería haber supuesto que habrían hecho lo mismo acá.

Yo estaba estupefacto. Mi boca debe de haber estado colgando abierta durante mucho tiempo antes de regresar a la Tierra y cerrarla. Parpadeé un par de veces y me alejé de donde la serpiente había ido, de nuevo hacia el Palacio.

A pesar de que se había ido por completo, yo todavía no quería correr ningún riesgo y volví al edificio.

Tomé unas cuantas respiraciones profundas y abofeteé mi propia cara después de eso.

Busqué un lugar para sentarme, ya que mis piernas se sentían como la gelatina en este punto. Por supuesto, no había lugar para sentarse a menos que quisiera descansar en los vidrios rotos o las alfombras sucias y rotas, con valla a saber qué.

Yo había visto algunas escaleras cerca del vestíbulo del palacio y decidí ir a tomar asiento allí hasta que me sentí mejor.

La escalera estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la parte delantera del edificio y estaba relativamente limpia, salvo por una acumulación de polvo sorprendente. Saqué un trozo de metal de la pared, pintada con el _**"******__ABANDONADO_ POR DISNEY", lema que ya me había acostumbrado. Puse la cuña en las escaleras y se senté en ella para mantenerme al menos algo limpio.

La escalera me dirigió hacia abajo, por debajo del nivel del suelo. Usando mi flash de la cámara como una especie de linterna improvisada, me di cuenta de que la escalera terminaba en una puerta de malla metálica con un candado. Un letrero en la puerta que decía ...

_**"MASCOTAS SOLAMENTE! GRACIAS!"**_.

Esto animó mi espíritu un poco, por dos razones. Uno de ellos, un área de Mascotas significaba que tenía nuevo material ... Dos, el candado estaba todavía en su lugar. Nadie había ido por allí. Ni los vándalos, ni los saqueadores... nadie.

Este era el único lugar que realmente podría "explorar" y tal vez encontrar algo interesante para fotografiar o robar sin motivo. Yo había llegado al Palacio esencialmente de acuerdo con mí mismo de que era correcto tomar lo que quisiera porque estaba "abandonado".

No tardé mucho para reventar la cerradura. Bueno, en realidad no tardé mucho para reventar la placa de metal en la pared a la que estaba enganchado el candado. El tiempo y la decadencia había hecho casi todo el trabajo para mí, y yo era capaz de doblar la placa de metal lo suficiente para sacar los tornillos de la pared - algo que nadie más había pensado al parecer, o no había sido capaz de hacer en el momento .

La zona Mascotas fue un cambio sorprendente respecto al resto del edificio que había visto. Por un lado, todas las luces fluorescentes se iluminaban, y parpadeaban lentamente y al azar. Además, nada había sido robado o roto.

Había blocs de notas y bolígrafos, había relojes. Incluso un reloj en la pared que daba bien la hora. Las sillas estaban esparcidas alrededor y había incluso una pequeña sala de descanso con una vieja televisión y comida podrida.

Era como una de esas películas post-apocalipsis donde todo se deja en estado de evacuación...

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del sub-sótano, el interés sólo se hizo más y más interesante. Mientras iba más lejos, escritorios y mesas derribadas, papeles esparcidos y una gran alfombra de moho en el suelo.

Todo estaba como "blando". Cualquier cosa de madera se desintegró en papilla cuando lo toqué con la mínima cantidad de fuerza, y las prendas de vestir colgadas en ganchos en una de las habitaciones simplemente estaban mojadas y húmedas.

Una cosa que me molestó fue que la luz era cada vez más escasa y poco fiable, ya que cada vez iba adentrándome más profundamente.

Con el tiempo, llegué a una puerta de rayas negras y amarillas con las palabras "CHARACTER PREP 1" estampada en ella.

La puerta no se abrió al principio. Pensé que esto era probablemente donde se guardaban los trajes, y sin duda quería una fotografía de ese lugar retorcido y maloliente. Por más que lo intenté, la puerta no se movió ni un poco.

Es decir, hasta que me di por vencido y comencé a alejarme. Fue entonces cuando se oyó un leve chasquido y la puerta se abrió lentamente.

En el interior, la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras. Todo negro. Utilicé el flash de la cámara en busca de un interruptor de luz en la pared, pero no había nada.

Como ya he hecho en mi búsqueda, me asusté por un zumbido eléctrico fuerte. Hileras de luces encima de mi cabeza de repente brillaron.

Me tomó un segundo para que mis ojos se adaptaran, y parecía como si la luz se volviera más brillante hasta que todas las bombillas explotaran ... pero justo cuando pensé que iba a llegar a esa etapa crítica, las luces se apagaron un poco y se estabilizó.

La habitación era exactamente como lo había imaginado. Varios trajes de Disney colgaban de las paredes, eran como cadáveres extraños de dibujo colgados de sogas invisibles.

Había una parrilla completa de taparrabos y ropa de "nativos" en perchas.

Lo que me pareció extraño, y lo que yo quería fotografiar de inmediato, era un traje de Mickey Mouse en el centro de la habitación. A diferencia de los otros trajes, estaba tendido de espaldas en el centro del suelo como una víctima perfecta de un asesinato. La piel del traje estaba podrida y derramando algo, creando algunos parches.

Lo que es aún más extraño, sin embargo, era el color del traje. Era como un negativo fotográfico del Ratón Mickey. Negro donde él debía ser de color blanco y blanco donde debía ser negro. Sus overoles normalmente rojos ahora son de color azul claro.

La vista fue bastante desagradable así que lo fotografié lo último.

Tomé una foto de los trajes colgados en las paredes. Ángulo hacia arriba, hacia abajo, ángulos laterales. Para mostrar toda una fila de trajes pútridos de dibujos animados, algunos ya sin los ojos de plástico.

Entoces vi una cabeza de personaje en el húmedo suelo.

Cogí el casco de un disfraz del Pato Donald y lo agarré cuidadosamente para que no se me resbalara.

Mientras miraba los ojos de plástico de su cara y su cabeza pudriéndose, un sonido estrepitoso me hizo saltar del susto.

Miré a mis pies, y allí entre mis zapatos había un cráneo humano. Se había caído de la cabeza de la mascota y se rompió en pedazos en mis pies, y sólo la cara y la mandíbula inferior quedaron, mirándome.

Dejé caer la cabeza del pato de inmediato, como era de esperar, y corrí hacia la puerta. Mientras llegaba a la puerta, miré hacia atrás en el cráneo en el suelo.

Tuve que tomar una foto de el cráneo, ¿sabes? Tuve que hacerlo, aunque pueda parecer una tontería.

Iba a necesitar una prueba de lo sucedido, sobre todo si Disney va a negar esto. No tenía ninguna duda en mi mente, desde el principio, que incluso si era sólo negligencia grave, ¡Disney fue el responsable de esto!.

Ahí fue cuando el Mickey en negativo en el centro de la pista, comenzó a levantarse.

Luego de subir a sus pies, el traje de Mickey Mouse ... o quien estaba dentro de ello, se quedó en el centro de la habitación, su rostro falso me miraba directamente a mí, y murmuraba: "No... No..." una y otra vez.

Con las manos temblorosas, el corazón golpeando violentamente, y las piernas que una vez más se había convertido en gelatina, me las arreglé para levantar la cámara y apuntar a la criatura para fotografiarla.

La pantalla de la cámara digital muestra sólo los píxeles difuminados. Era una perfecta silueta del traje de Mickey. A medida que la cámara se movía en mis manos temblorosas, los píxeles se difundían.

Luego la cámara murió. Se quedó en blanco unos momentos, luego se apago y ya no volvió a encender. Estaba rota.

Alcé los ojos una vez más al traje de Mickey Mouse.

"Hey," dijo en una apagada, pervertida, pero perfectamente ejecutada voz de Mickey Mouse, "¿Quieres ver mi cabeza salir?"

Empezó a tirar de su propia cabeza arañando su cuello con sus guantes...

Al actuar sus dedos en su cuello, salio tanta sangre... Tanta sangre... ¿Sangre amarilla?.

Me di la vuelta al oír un escalofriante desgarro de tela y carne. Sólo me preocupaba salir y poder escapar.

Por encima de la puerta de esta habitación, vi el mensaje final grabado en el metal ...

_**"ABANDONADO POR DIOS"**_

Nunca revele las fotos de la cámara. Nunca escribí la entrada del blog sobre el tema.

Después de salír corriendo de ese lugar, huí por mi salud mental y por mi propia vida, yo sabía por qué Disney no quiere que nadie sepa sobre este lugar.

_No querían que nadie como **yo** **entrara.**_

_No querían que nada como **eso saliera**._

_._

_._

_._

**_Fin!_**

* * *

_Si no está familiarizado con el personaje de Mowgli, entonces recuerda la historia de "El libro de la selva"._

_Mowgli es un niño abandonado en la selva, esencialmente criado por animales y amenazado al mismo tiempo por otros animales._

* * *

.

Bueno, bueno aca esta la adap de Olvidado por Disney que Sakuyachan18 pidió.

¿Que tal quedo muy mal? ¿Es medianamente aceptable?

Saludos y nos vemos la prox semana

.


	20. Mente enferma

.

Saludos a todos.

Aqui les dejo una historia de terror(?

**Aclaro: tiene lenguaje fuerte y explica violacion u.u **

**(pero no puedo cambiar el Rating x una historia sola)**

Disfruten la lectura.

.

* * *

.

Hay personas que aparentemente son normales, incluso sobresalientes positivamente, pero en su interior esconden pensamientos oscuros y grotescos que ocultan y reprimen gracias a su inteligencia.

Ryugazaki Rei era uno de esos tipos.

De pequeño presentó algunas anomalías, como una extremada inteligencia y diversos fetiches hacia lo "_hermoso"_ que lo llevaban a hacer cosas extrañas para sus padres.

Se podría decir que desde pequeño era un completo pervertido, pero con el tiempo, alrededor de los 9 años, se dio cuenta que hacer estas cosas lo catalogaban como un enfermo mental, y las reprimió.

Tanto ocultó aquellas tendencias que incluso él mismo se olvidó de ellas.

Con 16 años era un joven normal, tenía excelentes notas y era uno de los mejores, por no decir el mejor, en su colegio. Siempre había sido un chico que sin demasiado esfuerzo, conseguía las mejores notas.

Pero aparte de esto era un chico reservado, no hablaba mucho con nadie y tenía la costumbre de rechazar a los demás por considerarlos inferiores.

Podría haber seguido así y ser un gran hombre si no fuera por culpa de aquel día, por culpa de aquel sueño.

Dicen que los sueños contienen todo sobre ti, el pasado, el presente e incluso parte del futuro. En el caso de Rei, le mostró su pasado.

Le mostró su lado pervertido, le mostró su lado fetichista, su lado sádico, macabro, oscuro, grotesco. Le dijo…

"**despierta, ya no ocultes quien eres".**

Aquel sueño le mostró imágenes de las cosas que hacía de joven, de cómo siempre había sido un verdadero enfermo mental, de cómo le gustaban las asquerosidades más grandes. Aquel sueño le hizo recordar, y lo que estuvo ocultando durante tanto tiempo de sí mismo, volvió a la luz.

Aún así, era lo bastante inteligente para darse cuenta de que tenía que seguir ocultando aquella parte de él y, aunque fue difícil, estuvo aguantándose durante mucho tiempo.

Cuando iba al bachillerato veía a los niños de grado inferior, niños de 12 años aproximadamente, con ojos perversos, en su cabeza se los imaginaba haciendo con él las obscenidades más grandes que se le podían ocurrir a aquella mente enferma.

Cuando veía una mujer descalza, cuando veía una cara bonita, cuando veía un pequeño niño o niña corriendo en el parque, todo le causaba placer, todo le causaba que su imaginación volara y dentro de su mente tenía una orgía inmensa de niños y niñas con él.

El pensaba que estaba enfermo, por eso se reprimía, por eso no hacía lo que deseaba. Pero al acabar el bachiller, teniendo 18 años, ya estaba cansado de aguantar, ya no le bastaba su imaginación para satisfacerse, quería más experiencias. Poco a poco se fue convenciendo a sí mismo de que lo que pensaba no estaba mal, de que no pasaría nada si intentara hacer algo similar a lo que ocurría en su mente.

A veces colocaba su alto, blanco y delgado cuerpo debajo de un árbol enfrente de una escuela primaria y se quedaba ratos observando como aquellos niños y niñas jugaban en el recreo.

Logró reprimirse por unos años más, pero cuando cumplió 22 ya no podía más, su cerebro estallaría sino se satisfacía como él quería, así que decidió llevar a cabo uno de sus pensamientos más grotescos.

Con caramelos, dulces y palabras bonitas e inteligentes logró convencer a una pequeña niña y dos pequeños niños de 10 años cada uno a que lo acompañaran a su casa para "regalarles más de aquellos dulces" que les había regalado casi durante un mes completo. Llevaba planeando eso desde hacía ya un tiempo.

El sufrimiento y el espanto que sufrirían esos pequeños serían indescriptibles. Los hermanos Matsuoka ni el pequeño Hazuki regresaron a su casa aquel día.

Durante los próximos días, la policía buscaba pistas y Rei sabía que al final le llevarían hasta él.

Los padres le habían visto espiando a los chicos del colegio de una manera extraña y estaba seguro de que le acusarían, así que decidió irse del país.

¿A dónde?... Nadie sabe. Dicen que ha ido de país en país haciendo sufrir a niños, satisfaciendo sus más temibles sentimientos.

Pero volvamos atrás, contemos lo que encontró la policía en la casa de aquel hombre.

La vecina que nunca se había fiado de él notaba extraño no verle entrar o salir de la casa, y el olor que provenía de ella era terrible, así que llamó a la policía pensando que el chico había muerto o que le había pasado algo ahí dentro.

Al derrumbar aquella puerta de madera encontrarían las escenas más oscuras que podrían imaginar los policías.

Mesas de tortura, látigos, diversas herramientas sexuales cubiertas de sangre.

Pero eso no era todo. Lo que había tirado en el suelo eran los cuerpos de aquellos tres niños. Le faltaban los pies, tenían el ano totalmente desgarrado, la mandíbula rota, estaban llenos de sangre, tenían clavos en las manos, en las rodillas, en la frente.

El olor a muerte, semen y sangre recorría todo el lugar. A los niños le habían cortado el pene y sus tetillas estaban desgarradas.

La escena era tétrica, aterradora y asquerosa.

La policía estuvo buscando a este tipo durante mucho tiempo, incluso agentes de la CIA estaban tras su rastro. Pero no daban con él.

Los casos de niños torturados se dieron por infinidad de países, cada escena era peor que la anterior, cada vez hacía cosas más grotescas, hasta que, en Francia, un grupo de padres enterados del caso, capturaron a un sujeto extraño que vigilaba el colegio de sus hijos.

Le obligaron a decir donde vivía y, en su casa, encontraron diversas herramientas extrañas, caramelos, dulces y fotografías obscenas.

Entonces llamaron a la policía… Efectivamente era Rei Ryugazaki, el sujeto enfermo.

_"Yo no he hecho nada malo"_ Decía mientras lo interrogaba la policía.

_"Solo les doy placer"_ Repetía.

Confesó de todos los crímenes que había cometido detallando las cosas que hacía a aquellos niños mientras reía.

Él ya no los consideraba delitos, pensaba que los niños disfrutaban tanto como él.

Le condenaron a cadena perpetua, jamás salió de la cárcel y ahí murió.

La historia quizás no sea de miedo, pero hay gente así suelta por el mundo, gente enferma, así que cuidado con vuestros hijos,

no los dejéis sueltos en el parque sin vigilancia, no los dejéis venir solos del colegio.

Quién sabe, tal vez pudiera estar yo ahí, vigilándolos.

.

* * *

**.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Nos vemos la prox sem.**

**May-chan**

**.**


	21. No cortes tus uñas de noche

**.**

**Pov Aki**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

**.**

* * *

.

Todo comenzó a las 7:50 de la noche. A esa hora y en mi habitación, sólo pensaba en que al día siguiente tenía algunas cosas que hacer en la universidad, tenía un evento importante y debía estar muy arreglada para ello. Ya había acomodado mi cabello en una especie de rollo sostenido por pinzas para que cuando me levantara se mantuviera lacio y bien peinado, por lo que procedí a pintarme las uñas. Realmente en mi mente estaba repasando todo aquello que debía exponer frente a un frío jurado de directores y profesores, sólo me estaba enfocando en eso, y eso era lo único que me importaba en ese momento; pero algo que era importante en una presentación era la buena y limpia imagen. Pinté las uñas de mis manos de un color rojo, tan brillante y profundo como la sangre, ése era el color que más me gustaba. Después de eso, aún repasando en mi cabeza el contenido, miré las uñas de mis pies, las cuales estaban un poco largas para mi gusto. Odiaba tenerlas largas, no me sentía con complejo de águila, así que tome el cortaúñas y con cuidado corté cada una de las uñas de mis pies.

Fue hasta después de que las corté todas que me di cuenta de la situación…

Todo el contenido de mi exposición salió de mi cabeza dejando sólo la carrasposa voz de mi abuela resonando en ella: _"Hija, no te cortes nunca las uñas de noche"._

Me quedé mirando el vacío por un momento, siempre había creído en mi abuela y en sus supersticiones, y siempre había tenido en cuenta cada una de ellas, salvo por esa noche que la olvidé. Recordé cómo inocentemente había preguntado por qué era malo eso, y que la respuesta no me había gustado para nada, me había causado miedo, y eso era lo que tenía en ese momento, miedo. Suspiré mirando la pared. ¿Y ahora? Mi abuela nunca me había dicho qué hacer si las cortaba, pero sí me había dicho esto:

"_Después de las 8:33 p.m., no vayas a cortar tus uñas, ni las de las manos ni las de los pies, pues después de esa hora, ese instrumento de plata estará maldito. Maldito para todo aquel que lo presione sobre su carne y sus uñas; será más afilado y más brillante, y traerá consigo algo terrorífico, algo fuera de este mundo. Recuerda esto: 'después de las 8:33, corta tus uñas y vas a temer. Alguien tocará tu puerta, un regalo dejará; no lo abras hasta que amanezca, no seas curiosa. No mires hacia atrás si sientes que algo se acerca, pues el dueño de la caja piensa sorprenderte. No cortes tus uñas de noche, no, si esperas a la muerte'"._

Solté el cortaúñas rápidamente y miré las uñas reposar sobre el suelo. El corazón me latía con fuerza, mi abuela no mentía nunca. ¿Y si llegaban a tocar mi puerta? ¿Y si me encontraba con una caja? ¿Justamente en ese momento tenía que vivir sola? No dejé de mirar las uñas, tenía mucho miedo, el corazón no dejaba de latirme rápidamente y sentía que algo malo iba a suceder, pero, ¡espera! _No cortes tus uñas después de las 8:33_. Corrí a mirar el reloj de la sala y me detuve en seco frente a él observándolo. Marcaba las ocho en punto. Cerré los ojos y solté una bocanada de aire al mismo tiempo que mantenía mi mano derecha sobre mi pecho. Lo había hecho antes de las 8:33, estaba segura, no me pasaría nada.

Repentinamente me rugió la panza, era momento de hacer algo de cenar y luego irme a la cama para estar descansada al día siguiente. Caminé hacia la cocina y encendí la televisión para mirar las noticias, fui hasta el refrigerador y saqué dos huevos para freír. Aparentemente, había habido un incidente en Colorado, algo relacionado con un tiroteo; la noticia parecía indignante, pero más indignante fue lo que dijeron antes de ir a comerciales.

"_Ya que son las 8:50 de la noche, vamos a una pausa comercial"._

_Después de las 8:33, corta tus uñas y vas a temer…_

Me quedé paralizada, el corazón volvía a latirme con fuerza y volvía a tener miedo; pero esa vez el miedo fue aún más fuerte, de aquel miedo que te ataca con tal intensidad que te impide mover tus músculos e inmediatamente cierra tus cuerdas vocales, dejándote mudo y paralizado. Habían pasado sólo unos minutos desde que miré el reloj de la sala, ¿tenía mal la hora? Suspiré y temblando un poco caminé hacia mi habitación. Lentamente llegué, con el corazón acelerado y las manos sudando. Eran las 8:50 aún. No podía ser, miré el aparato sorprendida y con algo de desesperación busqué en mi gaveta varios de los relojes que tenía. Tomé uno y lo miré, las 8:50; tomé otro y lo miré, las 8:50; tomé otro, ¡las 8:50! Sin evitar la desesperación arrojé el reloj hacia la pared haciéndolo pedazos y tomé rápidamente mi celular para llamar a mi madre. Pero después de marcar el número, algo resonó en mi cabeza: alguien tocaba el timbre. Me paralicé por completo y el teléfono se resbaló de mis manos cayendo al suelo.

_._

_Alguien tocará tu puerta…_

Algo me decía que no abriera la puerta, o que la abriera, tomara mis cosas y saliera de ahí lo más rápido que pudiera, pero algo también me decía que ya era muy tarde. Lentamente cerré los ojos, apenas podía respirar, sentía el corazón latiéndome en todo el cuerpo y las manos me sudaban. Pero nunca había sido cobarde, y no podía serlo ahora; quizá era el momento de que mi abuela se equivocara y quizá estaba exagerando. Me levanté despacio y caminé, tratando de calmarme con cada paso que daba hacia la puerta. El timbre sonó tres veces y después cesó. Lentamente coloqué mi mano sobre la perilla, pensando que nada iba a pasar, que seguro era una de mis amigas o mis vecinas fastidiosas, y que nada de lo malo que había pensado me sucedería. Suspiré, cerré los ojos y abrí la puerta.

.

_Un regalo dejará…_

Había una caja. El corazón en ese momento me latió tan fuerte que lo escuchaba resonar en mi cabeza, inmediatamente comencé a llorar con desesperación, las manos me sudaron más y más, el miedo me invadía tanto que sólo quería llorar, llorar y esconderme, taparme los ojos y pensar que nada de eso estaba sucediendo, despertarme de esa pesadilla. La caja era negra, un negro perturbador e inquietante; quería patearla, pero temía empeorar las cosas. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué era esa caja? ¿Qué había dentro de ella? Eso era lo peor, lo que podría haber en su interior. Quería saberlo, ¿y si era una broma? Tenía amigas muy bromistas, pero el susto que tenía no me hacía creer que era una broma. Me incliné y tomé la caja. Estaba algo pesada, lo cual aumentaba mi curiosidad.

.

_No la abras antes que amanezca, no seas curiosa…_

No podía abrirla, quería, pero no podía. Dejé la caja sobre la mesa y fui hasta la cocina por un calmante, tomé agua y me lo tragué. Pensé por un momento que debía esperar a que amaneciera, quizá así no me pasaría nada. Sí, eso era, debía esperar. El hambre se me había quitado, sentía la casa más sola que nunca, sentía frío, sentía que cada pasillo era más oscuro de lo normal. Entré al baño y me miré al espejo; tenía el rostro rojo, los ojos llorosos, los labios pálidos, y aunque no podía verlo mi corazón seguía acelerado. Después de que me cepillé, salí y comencé a cerrar las cortinas, entonces el corazón me empezó a latir fuertemente de nuevo. Sentí como si alguien estuviera detrás de mí, parado, respirando; sentía su respiración tal y como si fuera una persona, cercana, fría. Respiraba como los sádicos que aparecían en películas. Nunca había estado tan asustada en mi vida, las lágrimas se me salían y todo el cuerpo me temblaba.

.

_No mires hacia atrás si sientes que algo se acerca, pues el dueño de la caja piensa sorprenderte…_

El dueño de la caja, ¿quién era? Sentía que alguien estaba detrás de mí, ¿qué podía hacer? El corazón me seguía latiendo con fuerza, el susto iba más allá de lo que podía imaginar. De repente lo pensé. Yo no podía morir, no esa noche, y menos así. Si no podía mirar lo que estaba atrás, tenía que escapar. Con todo el valor que pude reunir cerré mis ojos con fuerza y corrí hacia la derecha. Abrí los ojos y seguí corriendo rumbo a las escaleras, sentía cómo esa cosa me seguía, aún sentía el frío, aún las piernas me temblaban, aún sentía el miedo, y aunque corría aún lloraba con algo de desesperación. Por más que corría, eso que me seguía no se detenía; llegué hasta las escaleras aún sin voltear y fue cuando mis piernas me fallaron, y entonces caí. Rodé por las escaleras, sentí el miedo junto con el dolor. Las pinzas que sostenían mi cabello se estaban incrustando poco a poco en mi cabeza, haciéndome sentir un dolor inmenso que superaba incluso el miedo. Al final de las escaleras no dejé que el dolor me paralizara, me levanté como pude y corrí hacia la salida.

Estaba desesperada, y cuando vi la puerta más cercana a mí tropecé, cayendo al suelo. Giré mi cabeza y observé: había tropezado con la caja y ésta se había volteado, abriéndose. ¿Qué había dentro de ella? Habían dedos, dedos de pies mutilados y ensangrentados, también había uñas. Pegué un grito de terror, alejándome con desesperación de ahí; sentí mi frente húmeda, estaba sangrando gracias a las pinzas que me habían lastimado. Pero más fuerte que ese dolor, fue el que sentí al observar que me faltaban todos los dedos de mis pies. Abrí los ojos de par en par y lo último que vi fue un rostro tan blanco como el papel, y unos ojos más rojos que mi pintura de uñas. Luego de eso, me desmayé.

_No cortes tus uñas de noche, no, si esperas a la muerte._

_Mi abuela una vez me dijo: "No cortes tus uñas de noche", y en mis años de vida siempre tuve presente eso, _

_hasta que un día lo olvidé. _

_La abuela nunca se equivoca. Ahora les digo a ustedes, _

_no corten sus uñas de noche, _

_siempre habrá un amanecer._

.

* * *

.

_Me di cuenta que no hay ninguno de Aki Yazaki (y aunque no la nombren en el anime aparece en la novela de High Speed!)_

_Así que me dije, porque no? Después de todo en las historias se mueren todos..._

_Por eso aquí la tienen queridos lectores, (aunque sin dedos, porque no le hizo caso a la abuela) D:_

_._

_Que tengas una escalofriante semana :D_

_Saludos._

_._


	22. Baby Blue

**.**

**En esta historia esta la versión fem de Nagisa, Rei, Haruka y Rin.**

**En esta ocasión dejo a Mako-chan tranquilo.**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

**.**

* * *

_._

**_Se cuenta que es posible invocar el espíritu de un niño que murió ahogado en un cuarto de baño. _**

**_Para ello deberemos entrar en un baño sin ventanas y abrir el grifo del agua caliente hasta que empañe el espejo, _**

**_entonces escribiremos…_**

_**Baby Blue**_

_._

* * *

_._

Rei Ryugazaki no era lo que se dice la chica más popular del instituto, con unas gafas de culo de botella -de un exótico color rojo- y ligeramente gordita no sólo no atraía las miradas de los chicos si no que además era repudiada por muchas de sus compañeras simplemente por su aspecto. Por este motivo se sorprendió cuando Nagisa, una de las chicas más populares e imitadas de su clase la invitó a una fiesta de pijamas en su casa.

Ilusionada y llena de alegría se dirigía al lugar de la reunión sin imaginarse que lo que pretendían era burlarse de ella y hacerla pasar el mayor ridículo de su vida por medio de un susto.

Pocos minutos después de su llegada, los padres de la rubia se despidieron de las chicas, habían pedido unas pizzas que estaban deliciosas, pero Rei no quería parecer una glotona y decidió comer tan sólo un pedazo. Mientras lo hacía las demás la miraban como esperando que alguna de sus compañeras hiciera algún comentario gracioso sobre su forma de comer y lo gorda que estaba, pero Nagisa las vigilaba con mirada inquisidora. No quería que su diversión acabara demasiado pronto, al menos tenían que reírse a su costa hasta la media noche.

Finalizada la cena y después de hablar en grupo de varios de los chicos de clase, la peli azul se sentía feliz e integrada en el grupo, no quería hablar mucho porque además de que no tenía muchas experiencias que compartir, quería caerles lo mejor posible y sabía que escuchando y preguntando sería más posible ganarse su amistad.

Todo parecía ir de maravilla cuando Rin se levantó y dijo:

-Ya es casi media noche así que vale ya de chiquilladas, es hora de jugar a juegos de adultos – dijo mientras sacaba un tablero de ouija de su mochila.

Todas parecían entusiasmadas con la idea, todas menos Rei, que era la única que no sabía que lo que pretendían era asustarla y dejarla en evidencia con la trampa que la habían tendido. Sabía que no estaba bien jugar con las fuerzas del más allá, pero si quería que las demás la vieran como un miembro mas de su pandilla debería vencer sus miedos.

Las cuatro chicas rodearon el tablero que habían puesto sobre una mesa circular y comenzaron con la sesión. Nagisa tenía la voz cantante y era la encargada de hacer las preguntas, mientras Rin y Haruka seguían sus indicaciones con una sonrisa cómplice sabiendo que dentro de poco la peli azul saldría corriendo de allí muerta de miedo.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí? – preguntó la rubia en voz alta.

Inmediatamente el vaso de cristal que usaban como puntero en su sesión comenzó a moverse hacia el "Sí" movido de forma voluntaria por las tres chicas que pretendían engañar a la inocente de Ryugazaki.

- ¿Eres amigo o enemigo?

En ese momento el vaso parecía volverse loco y comenzó a moverse rápidamente por el tablero sin indicar nada en concreto, las chicas querían simular que la entidad no quería contestar a esa pregunta. Nagisa dijo que probablemente le había molestado la pregunta y que era mejor seguir sin ser tan directos porque podían molestar al espíritu. Por supuesto Rei había comenzado a temblar, si de por si no le gustaba la idea de molestar a los muertos, mucho menos si estos se enfadaban.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

El vaso nuevamente se movió hasta formar dos palabras _"BABY BLUE"_. Inmediatamente la mesa comenzó a moverse, como si estuviera saltando. Lo que Rei no sabía era que las tres chicas, compinchadas, la movían con sus piernas por debajo. Del susto, levantó las manos del vaso y se cayó al suelo de espaldas. Las tres chicas restantes comenzaron a reirse y a burlarse de ella. Pero su tortura aún estaba por comenzar, querían que saliera corriendo de la casa para tener algo que contar el lunes en el instituto.

-Así que eres una niñita miedosa – dijo Rin mientras sonreía burlonamente a Rei- Nos has estropeado la diversión y no creo que Baby Blue quiera volver a comunicarse con nosotras. Así que si quieres ser nuestra amiga y que te invitemos de nuevo, tendrás que invocarle tú sólita esta vez.

Rei no sabía muy bien a que se refería con lo de "invocarla ella sola", pero pronto Haruka (que hasta el momento había sido la más callada) se lo comenzó a explicar:

- Cuenta la leyenda que hace muchos años una madre ahogó por descuido a su hijo en la bañera. Por atender una llamada de teléfono dejó al bebé sin supervisión y cuando regresó se lo encontró totalmente azul debajo del agua. La madre no soportó su pérdida y se cortó las venas con unos trozos del espejo que había destrozado en su desesperación. Desde entonces se dice que el alma sin descanso del niño puede ser invocada si se siguen unos determinados pasos. – La peli negra sacó una hoja de papel y comenzó a escribir- Aquí te los voy a apuntar porque los debes hacer tu sola, ninguna de nosotras te puede ayudar.

Rei las miraba totalmente asustada, no quería hacerlo pero no tenía otra alternativa, sabía que si se iba, el lunes todo el instituto se enteraría y eso dañaría de por si su ya lamentable popularidad. Recogió la hoja y antes de comenzar a leerla, Nagisa prácticamente la empujó al interior del baño.

- La invocación debe realizarse en el interior del baño así que no te queremos ver más hasta que entres en contacto con Baby Blue. Y no te vayas a echar atrás o no te llamaremos nunca más – amenazó la rubia ya que sabía que la otra no tenía alternativa.

Rei entró casi a la fuerza y sus "amigas" cerraron la puerta de un portazo. No sabía que habían utilizado un poco de hilo, casi invisible, que usaba el padre de Nagisa para pescar, atando varios objetos como botes de champú y un viejo espejo que ya nadie usaba en casa. Pretendían tirar del hilo cuando las luces estuvieran apagadas para que la encerrada se llevara el susto de su vida.

La asustada chica una vez sola y dentro del baño abrió de nuevo la hoja y leyó los pasos necesarios para realizar la invocación:

.

_1.- Debes entrar de noche en un baño sin ventanas y en el que no entre nada de luz._

_2.- Abrir el grifo del agua caliente hasta que el vapor empañe el espejo y entonces escribir sobre el vaho que se ha formado el texto Baby Blue._

_3.-Apaga la luz y junta los brazos como si estuvieras sujetando un bebé, pasados unos minutos comenzarás a sentir el peso de un bebé._

_4.-No lo sueltes muy rápido, pero tampoco estés con él demasiado tiempo en brazos o será demasiado tarde._

.

Ese "demasiado tarde" hizo estremecer a Rei, miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que el baño no tenía ninguna ventana o forma de entrar la luz, sus compañeras de clase se habían asegurado de ello. Armándose de valor abrió el grifo del agua caliente hasta que el vapor comenzó a empañar el espejo. Una vez que ya estaba suficientemente borroso, cerró el grifo y escribió Baby Blue en él. Un escalofrío la recorrió cuando recordó ese "demasiado tarde", mientras apagaba la luz. Sus "amigas" parecía que habían apagado la luz fuera también, porque la oscuridad era absoluta y no entraba nada de claridad por debajo de la rendija de la puerta. Juntó sus brazos como si acunara a un bebé y se mantuvo inmóvil y en silencio durante unos segundos.

Fuera, las tres chicas se aguantaban las ganas de reir mientras Nagisa se ponía una careta de monstruo que había usado el pasado halloween. Su plan estaba a punto de hacerse realidad, cuando tiraran del hilo e hicieran caer los objetos que habían atado dentro del baño, la peli azul se asustaría tanto que saldría corriendo y al abrir la puerta se encontraría frente a frente con su mascara convenientemente iluminada desde abajo con una pequeña linterna. Lo que no sabían es que algo sobrecogedor existía detrás de esa leyenda que habían copiado en internet.

Dentro, Rei luchaba contra su miedo mientras permanecía de pie frente al espejo, llevaba casi dos minutos cuando sintió algo en sus brazos, al principio pensó que se le habían quedado dormidos debido al entumecimiento de no moverlos durante tanto tiempo. Pero poco a poco el peso se hizo más notorio, claramente podía sentir como un pequeño cuerpo se apoyaba sobre sus brazos, el peso cada vez era mayor y fue entonces cuando sintió que las pequeñas manitas del bebé comenzaron a tocarla, al principio la tocaban el brazo como una caricia, pero poco a poco trataban de trepar y tocar la cara, pecho y cuello. Era como si el bebé reviviera el momento en el que moría ahogado y trataba de agarrarse a algo o alguien para salir del agua, arañaba los brazos, cuello y cara de Rei mientras esta paralizada por el miedo no era capaz de gritar ni moverse ni un centímetro.

Casi coincidiendo con ese momento, las chicas desde fuera accionaron el hilo e hicieron caer varios objetos que había sobre el lavamanos. Lo que no podían esperar, es que dentro no se escuchara más que la respiración ahogada de la peli azul, que había quedado petrificada e ignoró completamente la trampa que la habían tendido. Algo mucho más real y peligroso estaba tratando de arañarle la cara. Las chicas sorprendidas porque la peli azul no saliera corriendo tal y como habían planeado dieron la luz de la habitación, lo que permitió que entrara una leve claridad por debajo de la rendija de la puerta.

Entonces Rei pudo verlo, sobre sus brazos estaba el cuerpo de un bebé de color azulado que luchaba por alcanzar su rostro. Pero lo verdaderamente aterrador era que en el espejo aún empañado podía verse la silueta de una mujer con el rostro deformado que mirándola a ella gritó:

**¡DEVUÉLVEME A MI BEBÉ!**

El grito destrozó el espejo en mil pedazos y Rei gritó a su vez con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitieron antes de caer al suelo.

Las chicas desde el exterior y totalmente aterrorizadas, trataban de abrir la puerta, pero era como si una fuerza misteriosa se lo impidiera. Segundos después cuando ya casi habían desistido la puerta se abrió prácticamente sola.

En el suelo yacía el cuerpo de la peli azul con una mueca de terror en su rostro. Uno de los brazos, el cuello y rostro de la chica se encontraban llenos de pequeños arañazos. Sus dos muñecas estaban cortadas, como si hubiera tratado de suicidarse y un trozo grande de espejo permanecía clavado en el cuello, del cuello que aún salían borbotones de sangre mientras su cuerpo aún se sacudía en sus últimos movimientos mientras moría desangrada.

.

* * *

**_NOTA:_**_Esta invocación es una de las más peligrosas que podéis realizar, incluso las personas que han tenido la suerte de soltar al bebé antes de que sea demasiado tarde, abierto la puerta del baño y encendido la luz para que se desvanezca el espíritu han acabado por graves trastornos mentales y arañazos en sus brazos que quedaron como huella de que BABY BLUE es real._

* * *

_Hola a todos/as aca les traigo un nuevo crepypasta :D_

_Sobra decir que no soy dueña de ellos, solo elijo de todos los que leo y los adapto a Free!_

_Si llegaron hasta aca, ¡Gracias por leer!_

_Que tengan una terrorífica semana._

_Nos leemos en la prox historia._


	23. Mi amada

**.**

**Amada.  
**

**Pov Seijuurou**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

**.**

* * *

.

Siento su respiración en mi hombro, sus frías manos en torno mi pecho, su delicado pelo lacio encima del mío,

ella aun me quiere, por eso me visita todas las noches.

No ha faltado ninguna noche desde ese día, siempre viene y duerme conmigo.

Todos me intentan engañar, dicen que ella murió aquel día, ¡Mienten! Porque ella está aquí, junto a mi.

Al acariciar su rostro puedo palpar sus grandes heridas y secuelas de ese trágico accidente, pero ella no ha muerto.

Sus largas uñas se entierran en mi pecho y esos quejidos ahogados que lanza en mi oído, no me deja dormir.

Le di un empujón, ella camino en la oscuridad se detuvo junto a mí y puso sus manos en mi cuello,

comenzó a ahorcarme lo único que atine a hacer fue encender la luz, y ahí en ese momento cuando la vi, recordé todo,

_yo provoque el accidente_ y después _la ahorque_.

Ella solo ha recreado esa escena una y otra vez.

Pronto estaré junto con ella.

De su destrozada boca salieron estas palabras:

"_Amor tu no morirás esta noche, solo ocuparas mi lugar"._

Desde ese momento estoy aquí esperando que alguien también rompa mi patrón y me libere.

Tal vez, tú puedas ocupar mi lugar esta noche, cuando me sientas respirar junto a ti en la oscuridad.

.

* * *

_Lo se, lo se es demasiado corto. Por eso mañana subo otro. :D_

_Gracias por los reviews y por el apoyo que le brindan a todas estas historias de terror._

_Aunque no soy la autora de ellas, solo elijo las que me llaman la atención y las edito._

_No me hago responsable por ninguna de ellas._

_Aun asi me alegra que el trabajo que me tomo en elegirlas y editarlas les agrade *w*_

_Espero que todas/os tengas una escalofriante semana :D_

_Y no leemos mañana._

_Saludos._

_._


	24. Pulseras Negras

**.**

**Pulceras negras.  
**

**Pov Makoto.**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

_._

* * *

_Según cuenta la leyenda en algunos hospitales de Estados Unidos utilizan unas pulseras de color negro para marcar la hora a la que falleció una persona _

_y cual fue el motivo de su muerte. _

_Si ves a alguien con una de estas pulseras podrías estar junto a un fantasma…_

* * *

.

Makoto Tachibana, era un joven médico que trabajaba de interno en un frío hospital de Dakota del Norte. Su vocación y sus ganas de salvar vidas eran el único motivo por el que no caía rendido de cansancio en unas interminables guardias que podían prolongarse hasta 36 horas y que le dejaban exhausto.

Aquella noche había sido especialmente dura, el servicio de urgencias no tuvo ni un respiro y había tenido que encargarse por primera vez de una paciente sin el respaldo de otro doctor. Luchó por la vida de la chica, que no debía tener más de 22 años, durante más de dos horas, pero desde que llegó se había considerado un caso perdido y en el hospital decidieron priorizar a otros pacientes que tenían más posibilidades de sobrevivir. Los daños que había sufrido la joven en ese accidente de tráfico múltiple eran tan graves, que incluso si él hubiese conseguido obrar un milagro y la chica hubiese sobrevivido, las secuelas hubiesen sido tan graves que probablemente habría quedado en estado vegetativo.

Los médicos más experimentados del hospital habían acudido en la ayuda de los otros accidentados y decidieron "bautizar" a Makoto con un caso imposible para que un primer "fracaso" le hiciera comprender lo dura que es su profesión y no empezara a creérselo demasiado. Además priorizando a otros de los heridos habían conseguido salvar la vida de tres personas, en lo que había sido el peor accidente de tráfico que habían registrado las carreteras de la región en meses.

El castaño era consciente de que la chica probablemente nunca tuvo posibilidades de sobrevivir, pero aún así se sentía destrozado por dentro y tuvo que tragar saliva para contenerse las ganas de llorar cuando le puso una pulsera negra a la fallecida. La pulsera negra era un protocolo de su hospital que servía para marcar a un difunto y señalar la hora y causas de su muerte. Normalmente eran las enfermeras quienes se encargaban de rellenar los datos y ponerle la pulsera antes de mandar a un cadáver a la morgue. Pero pensó que haciéndolo él, el recuerdo de su primer "fracaso" le serviría para aprender y avanzar en la que puede llegar a ser una de las profesiones más duras. Memorizó cada una de las facciones de la chica y la cubrió con una sábana para que uno de los celadores se la llevara en una camilla por un interminable pasillo que conducía al depósito de cadáveres.

Al finalizar su turno, parecía un zombi, su cara demacrada por el cansancio y el fuerte impacto emocional de perder a su primer paciente le habían dejado destrozado. No era la primera vez que alguien se moría en una mesa de operaciones frente a él, pero esta era la primera vez que él era el doctor al mando y el _"único responsable"_. En su mente repasaba todos y cada uno de sus movimientos y trataba de buscar cual fue su error o si había algo más que pudiera haber hecho.

Pero incluso él mismo, sabía que su proceder había sido impecable y que cuando a alguien le llega la hora es imposible luchar contra el destino.

Cabizbajo y caminando casi dormido entró en el ascensor. Se dirigía a la séptima planta donde tenía su ropa, lo único que quería era cambiarse e irse a dormir a la residencia que estaba a pocas calles del edificio del hospital. Eran las cuatro de la mañana y el hospital parecía vacío, tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que casi ni se dio cuenta de que había alguien dentro del ascensor cuando entró. Una mujer le saludó:

- Uff y yo que creía que tenía mala cara, ¿Pequeño pero que te ha pasado?

Tachibana se giró y vio a una mujer de unos cuarenta años que le sonreía, estaba casi tan pálida como él y aunque no tenía muchas ganas de conversar la contestó.

- Hoy ha sido un día muy duro, no se ni como estoy todavía de pie. Además he perdido a mi primer paciente – le dijo mientras ponía un gesto que denotaba que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

- Pues por la cara que pones estoy seguro que has hecho todo lo que podías, no seas tan duro contigo mismo.

- Muchas gracias, probablemente mañana pueda verlo de otra forma – dijo Makoto mientras se giraba a ver porque se había abierto la puerta del ascensor en una planta que ninguno de los dos había marcado.

Al mirar fuera vio la silueta de una joven en mitad del pasillo, al terminar de abrirse la puerta del ascensor comenzó a girarse lentamente hacia ellos. El castaño al ver la cara de la chica dio un salto hacia atrás y pegó la espalda a la pared del ascensor mientras señalaba a la chica que había fuera y trataba de decir algo sin conseguir articular palabra.

De repente pareció recuperar el control de su cuerpo y se abalanzó hacia el panel del ascensor presionando repetidamente el botón que cerraba las puertas. La mujer que había en el interior del ascensor se quedó mirándole perpleja cuando la puerta se cerró cuando faltaba menos de un metro para que la joven que había fuera entrara en el ascensor.

-E-e.. esa chica – dijo tartamudeando del susto – yo mismo la vi morir, no pude hacer nada para salvarla y le puse esa pulsera negra.

La mujer que se había mantenido pegada a la pared sonrió con dulzura mientras levantaba el brazo le preguntó:

- **¿Una pulsera cómo esta?**

Makoto se giró a mirarla y vió como en su muñeca había una pulsera de color negro, idéntica a las que usan en el hospital. El joven médico se desmayó del susto y en su caída agarró fugazmente el brazo que le mostraba la mujer con la que había compartido una pequeña charla en el ascensor.

Minutos después encontraron a Tachibana aún desfallecido en el suelo del ascensor. Todos atribuyeron su desmayo al cansancio. Pero él sabía que lo que había pasado era real, en su mano tenía una pulsera negra que había arrancado sin querer del brazo de la mujer que había en el ascensor mientras caía desmayado. Al revisar la pulsera pudo comprobar que la mujer había fallecido dos años antes en un accidente de tráfico muy similar al de la chica que quiso salvar.

.

* * *

.

**¡Si volvió Makoto!** (A que no extrañaron que lo mate de la nada) *o* Aunque en este caso solo lo deje desmayadito por un susto.

Se que es medio trillado el tema de "fantasmas en los hospitales" pero lo deje porque no me quedan muchos crepy guardados D:

Así que les pediría con mucha dulzura si me recomiendan algunos.

¡Sino mañana se levantan con una pulsera negra al lado(?!

Ò_Ó

Jajaja broma.

Les deseo que tengan una tenebrosa noche. Nos leemos la sem que viene.

Mayu-chan.


End file.
